


Steve Rogers Really is a Horrible Teacher

by EvenVillainsSmile



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Build, Stony - Freeform, Student Tony, Student Tony Stark, Super Husbands, Superhusbands, Teacher Steve, Teacher Steve Rogers, super family, there will be sexy times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenVillainsSmile/pseuds/EvenVillainsSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was excited to go to regular school for a change. He made a best friend on the first day and even managed to get on almost every teacher's bad sides, including the dorky history teacher, Mr. Rogers. He's also almost positive that that one kid who really needs a haircut is deeply in love with their somewhat bizarre English teacher, but that could gain him a slit to the throat if he said anything. Tony was cool with all of this though until that history teacher tried to challenge him because for some odd reason, he didn't seem to think Tony was amazingly cool like everybody else.<br/>RATING inside<br/>(Slow build)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One in Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I randomly woke up and decided to post the first chapter to see what happens. So yeah, the summary and name kinda suck egg Mcmuffins because I had to think of them while I was posting this. Even though this is set in high school, it is still within the Marvel universe and there will still be "Avengers" plots... eventually. I have gone through and fixed some of the grammatical mistakes but thats all as fas as editing goes. As for the rating, for the first few parts there are curse words and discussions about "mature" things but the actual M parts are later and can be skipped if preferred and I will warn before hand. Thanks for reading lovelies!

 CHAPTER ONE: Day one in hell

Tony pulled into a parking space with a smirk on his face. His car was gorgeous, and he knew that everyone was looking at it, with it's sleek black design, and loud music pounding through the red and gold speakers. The girl next to him sighed, probably in annoyance, and flicked his forehead as Tony winked at a cheerleader passing by.

“Stop that.” Pepper hissed in her authoritative tone.

“What? I'm not doing anything!” He replied defensively.

“You are so full of yourself.” Pepper muttered as she got out of the beautiful car.

“Pep! Where are you going? We were supposed to do this together!” He called in confusion to his cousin.

Tony couldn't help his arrogance, or the way that he didn't really understand people. He probably knew that he pissed people off a great deal, but he didn't know the effect it had. Pepper was the only person that could stand to be in the same room as him for more than a span of thirty seconds without considering killing herself. Well, that's what Tony thought anyway because she hadn't killed herself yet.

Tony jumped over the door, since his baby was a convertible, and grabbed his bag from the extremely small backseat. He hurriedly walked in Pepper's direction, basking in the eyes googling at him from every direction. That was another thing that he couldn't help, his perfectly tan skin and dark silky hair, or the way he was very hard to miss. And basically famous because of his dad being a genius and whatnot.

Pepper slowed down for her slightly older cousin, and pulled her phone from her pocket. It was highly advanced for a cell phone, courtesy of Tony Stark and his ingeniousness. She scrolled through a list of some sort, striking Tony's curiosity, and then looked up.

“I've downloaded a copy of your schedule for the day, because I am sure you will forget every single class, and it is wirelessly scanning into your phone as well.”

“Thank you very much, but I think your underestimating me again Pep.”

“I'm not. You just overestimating yourself. Again.” Pepper stopped at the large glass doors, the entrance of their new school. “This is where I let you wander off on your own.”

“Why?” Tony asked, suddenly upset that the only person he trusted in the entire world was abandoning him at the steps of their newest journey. Jeez, they were supposed to be doing the whole “public school” thing _together_!

“Because I have a different class than you right now Tony.” She explained slowly like she was talking to a child.

“Oh.” Tony said. “Just skip it and come to mine.” He continued excitedly.

Pepper sighed and patted him on the shoulder. “That is not how it works. Besides this-” she gestured to the brick buildings, with faded numbers painted on the side, and the casually dressed normal teenagers lounging all over the place. “-was your idea.”

Tony put a fake look of hurt on his face before getting shoved by a senior looking guy on his way to the doors. “Hey!” He shouted, appalled that someone had the guts to act as such as _him_ , of all people.

“You talking to me?” growled the huge male wearing a football uniform.

“Excuse me? Am I talking- ha no.” Deadpanning at the end. His expression was one of shocked, amused, and angry, all at once. “You buddy, are talking to _me_.” He pointed to himself.

The other guy chuckled and stepped back down a step. “Really?”

“Yeah-”

“Tony stop.” Pepper demanded and turned to the brick wall of a guy. “Sorry he's not used to this yet.”

“Can it Pep-”

“Tony!” She yelled, interrupting him.

“Whatever freaks.” Brick wall grumbled and disappeared into the building.

“Tony, you are not royalty here.” Pepper hissed.

“I'm royalty everywhere.”

“No, your kinda not. Ok, I really have to leave now, but please don't get into any fights before I see you at lunch.”

“Wait, you mean we don't have any classes together at all?”

“We have all three of the classes after lunch together. English, physics, and history.”

“Ugh fine.” Tony said as a goodbye as he stalked away, with as much swagger as he could muster with how much disappointment was surging through him. Scratch that, Tony doesn't do 'swagger'.

Tony was excited, after all, because it had been his idea to try out public school instead of the ritzy private school his father spent a fortune on, but back at said ritzy private school, the students could choose their own schedule, and Tony had all of his classes with Pepper. As he walked through the crowded hallways where green lockers covered the walls, and teachers waited by their doors in clothes just as causal as the students, he suddenly believed everything his friends had told him. They had warned him that it would be big, with too many kids and obnoxious people everywhere, but he refused to believe them.

He kept the smirk on his face, even though it was becoming rather sour, only because he was really enjoying the looks people threw at him. He wore a dark shirt, with dark jeans, and a leather jacket, with his bag slung over his shoulder. He pulled the phone from his pocket and opened up the recently scanned file, where he found a list of classes with their teachers and room numbers. He didn't bother looking out for people in his way, knowing that they would shuffle out of his path, well maybe except for Brick wall, but whatever.

His first class was the one he was looking forward to most. Computers and robotics. He had read the brief article about the elective online, for it was relatively new, and one of the only public schools around that had it. It had been the main reason he choose the school in the first place.

When he entered the classroom, he wasn't exactly amazed, because the robot that was being spun in a circle by some kid holding an oversized remote, was something that Tony knew he could of made in a matter of hours. He hoped that it only took them that long, because if not, then they had some serious stuff to learn.

There were three long tables along the wall opposite to the door and wall of windows, each parallel to each other, with five ancient computers atop each table. In the middle of the large room was a square area with a one foot high fence around it, where the robot spun. Along the wall parallel to the front of the room where the teachers desk was, was another set of tables coming off the wall, where scraps were strung all over the place. It must of been where the students built things. The unique part of the room, was that, except for the wall of windows that the door was on, it was basically huge dry erase boards. They were entirely white and glossy covered in doodles and designs. Maybe public school wouldn't be so bad after all.

“Hello.” Said a tall and scrawny man with a blond mustache, and a nearly bald head. “Are you here for something?”

Tony was confused at first, and then realized that the teachers there probably weren't aware they would have a new student, like his old teachers would have been.

“I am Tony Stark, I'm new.”

“Stark.” Said the man with the hint of a smile. “I see the resemblance. I am Mr. Edwards.”

Tony nodded and watched the room suck in a few more students, but when the bell rang, there were only twelve in all, including Tony.

“Everyone, this is Tony Stark.” Mr. Edwards said. Tony grinned at the gasps from everyone in the room. “I am sure that you are aware of who his father is-”

Edwards continued speaking but Tony tuned it out. Of course they knew who is father was, they were a bunch of smart kids interested in the same thing that he was, but thats all they cared about. As soon as they knew he was son of the all mighty Howard Stark, thats all they would talk about.

 

After computers and robotics Tony had some boring math class that he knew all of the answers to, then gym, which he sat out for, since he didn't have a uniform, and lastly a study period. Throughout the first part of the day Tony managed to get on some peoples nerves, and back talk all of his teachers with how they were doing something wrong. He was not going to be one of the favorites, except for maybe by Edwards. When lunch time rolled around Tony couldn't wait to be in the presence of someone he knew. The thing was, when he entered the cluttered cafeteria and spotted his younger cousin, she wasn't alone. She was sitting at a round table with some redhead girl in tight black clothes, a long, black, haired kid wearing green, and some other guy who was fairly large with muscle.

Tony stomped over, fuming, and angrily pulled out a chair to fall into.

“Tony what's wrong?” Pepper gasped.

“Uh, hello?” he pointed to the other three kids sitting at their table.

Pepper sighed, and repeated herself. “Tony what's wrong?”

“Looks like hes jealous that you made friends and everyone else thinks that he's a complete ass.” The black haired kid said as he bit into an apple.

“No.” Tony snapped at the guy. Usually Tony was happy to meet new people, but he was too angry that the whole public school plan had gone horribly wrong, to have the effort for it.

Pepper smiled a little bit like she wanted to laugh, but then the other guy spoke. “Clint.” He introduced himself. “You must be Tony Stark.”

“Oh, you didn't notice from the way that Pepper just said my name?” He said harshly.

“I'm Natasha.” Red said before the two boys could get into a fight.

“Hello.” He said a little happier, because this Natasha girl was extremely hot. A plan to get her to go out with him began forming in his head.

“Thats Loki.” Natasha pointed to the black haired kid, who waved sarcastically but seemed overly bored nonetheless.

“Hey guys.” Said yet another voice, from someone approaching his table. Yes, Tony was claiming the table as his own.

“Hey Darcy.” Natasha said.

The brown haired girl sat down next to Tony, and looked him up and down. “New kid.” She greeted.

“Girl I don't know.” He greeted back.

“And they're off.” Loki said under his breath, although the others still giggled, except for Darcy and Tony.

“Wheres Jane?” Loki asked in a disgusted voice. He didn't sound too fond of this Jane chick.

“On her way.” Darcy said in a tone fairly similar to Loki's.

Not long after, two more kids sat down at the table, introduced as Rhodey and Jane. Being around all of them kind of distracted Tony from how bad his day was going, and he actually began to like most of them. Pepper and Natasha liked teaming up on him, while Clint laughed. Loki and Darcy gave Jane the cold shoulder, although she was oblivious. Tony wasn't sure how Jane really fitted in with them all, but Rhodey was gentlemen enough to chat with her. Tony decided that he liked Darcy the best because she was hilarious and they both liked to get into trouble. Or well, she got in trouble for doing things bad, and Tony got in trouble for being himself.

When lunch was over, the best thing that could happen considering how bad the day had been, happened. English. Tony learned that he had english next, with Loki, Darcy, Jane and Pepper. Jane and Pepper walked ahead of them, conversing, while Loki walked with Darcy and Tony behind them.

“So what is Mr. Odinson like?” Tony heard Pepper ask Jane, who's face lit up with a smile.

“He is amazing!”

“If you say so.” Darcy said more to herself, and Jane glanced back with an annoyed look.

Tony noticed that Loki had subtracted himself from the conversation and watched his feet as he walked.

“Whats wrong with you?” Tony asked Loki.

“Nothing.” Loki said back, too quickly to be believable.

Darcy rolled her eyes, and Tony wanted to push more for answers, but they were about to enter the english classroom. The teacher that waited by the door was admittedly gorgeous, and Tony could see why everyone acted so weird when talking about him. He was built of muscle, with a huge smile, greeting everyone as they walked in.

“Hello.” He stopped their group before they could enter. “Are you new?” He asked Pepper and Tony.

“Yes, I'm Pepper Potts, and thats my cousin Tony Stark.” Pepper replied.

“Nice to have you in my class, I see that you have made friends with a few of my other students.” Mr. Odinson's voice was kind.

“Yes.” Tony said, annoyed that they were standing there doing nothing.

“Great, well go on in.”

Pepper and Jane sat together, and Jane was going on about something to do with space or something, and Pepper listened intently. Darcy sat in front of Loki, who sat to Tony's left, and they all turned to talk just before the bell rang.

“Jane has a huge crush on our english teacher.” Darcy explained.

“Yeah well I don't blame her.” Tony said, much to Darcy's amusement.

“Oh, are you and Loki both going to loathe Foster now?”

“Shut up.” Loki blushed.

“No, I won't loathe her. Odinson is much more likely to go out me anyway, due to my great looks and out _standing_ personality.” Tony smirked as their teacher entered the classroom and shut the door.

“Thor isn't gay.” Loki pointed out. He used Mr. Odinson's first name... interesting.

“Neither am I. And you just called our teacher by his first name.” Tony said and turned away.

Tony tried keeping in his laughter the entire class, and kept sneaking glances at Loki, who watched Odinson- _Thor_ \- the entire class with lovesick eyes. The second they got into the hallway Tony let out all the laughter and nudged Loki.

“Man you have it bad.”

Loki narrowed his eyes at Tony and walked away. Tony caught up with Darcy, who happened to have the same class with him next, and hooked elbows with her. Hm, lunch and an english class later, and he was already liking this Darcy chick enough to “hook elbows” with her. Now this, was _very_ interesting.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Well I am claiming you as my new best friend ok? This means you do what I tell you, and lie when my hair looks bad.” Tony put his sun glasses on and let Darcy lead them to physics, with Mr. Banner. “But that won't be too hard since my hair never looks bad.”

“Your wearing sun glasses. Inside.”

“But don't touch my car.” Tony continued, ignoring her comment on his glasses.

“No, seriously you should take those off.”

“They look cool.”

“Yeeeeah, not really.”

  
  


“Take off the glasses sir.”

Tony looked up to see who had spoken such annoying words to him, and nearly froze in place. Darcy hadn't really noticed and continued speaking.

“...but yeah hes totally hot, I mean, best histo- shit.” she stopped and caught sight of the same thing Tony was staring at. “And this is your history class.” She spoke in the voice of a tour guide. “If you look to your left you will see a very angry looking-” she leaned closer to whisper “and sexy” then looked back to the blonde man, “Mr. Rogers.”

“Nice seeing you Miss Lewis.” The man said. “Please proceed to your own class.”

“Yes sir!” She gave a salute and marched off, leaving Tony alone with Mr. Rogers.

Tony schooled his features, and slowly took his glasses off. “Hello Captain.” He said, making use of Darcy's odd behavior. “I'm Tony Stark.” he held his hand out, but let it drop when the other man just stared at him with suspicious eyes.

“Yes, I am aware of who you are Anthony, you may go into class.”

Just then someone yelled his name and he turned to see Pepper making her way down the hallway.

“You left without me, jerk!”

“Well theres my favorite cousin-”

“Only cousin.”

“-along with our dear friends Clint and Natasha- who I am sure is about to ask me out by the way.”

Natasha shook her head and walked into the classroom without a word, Clint following not too far behind with a chuckle.

“Rejected.” Clint said. “Oh, hello Mr. Rogers.”

“Hmph.” Tony said and put his hands into his pockets. “Pepper.” he greeted.

Pepper gave him a fake smile and patted him on the shoulder. “I'll save you a seat.”

Just then the bell rang and Mr. Rogers' presence was quickly remembered. “Please take your seat Mr. Stark.” He said, his jaw tight. Tony took another glance at the man in a plaid button up and dark gray pants, who's arms were crossed tightly around his chest, and entered the classroom. He had to admit that something happened to him when he first met eyes with his new history teacher, but then again, Rogers was made of muscle, with sharp features and perfectly jelled blonde hair, so who _wouldn't_ he have an effect on?

Confused, Tony sat down in a desk near the back, next to Loki, with Natasha, Clint, and Pepper in the row in front of them. Loki gave him a look, and he rolled his eyes in return. After the bell had rung, and Mr. Rogers came in, he went straight to the chalk board, and began writing something.

“Good afternoon class.” He said sternly. He turned back around, and revealed that he had written his name, as well as a set of page numbers on the board. “We have two new students today, Miss Pepper Potts, and Mr. Tony Stark.” He pointed them out, and Tony gave an enthusiastic wave to everyone.

Rogers seemed to sigh in annoyance, but nodded anyway. “Please open your textbooks to page 132, and read to page 160.”

“Are you serious?” Tony couldn't help but gasp. That was nearly thirty pages, and he wanted them to read it all in fifty minutes?

Rogers didn't respond, but Tony knew that he had heard him. “Whatever you don't finish reading will be homework for tonight.”

Tony decided that he would read it all in class. It wouldn't take long for him, but it would take effort, and effort was annoying when it wasn't for something he didn't have an interest in. Still, he speed read, until he was done, storing all of the information in any extra space he had in his head. When he finished he looked at the clock to see that they had over fifteen minutes left. He raised his hand and waved it in the air until Rogers stopped ignoring him and looked up from the book he had his face buried in.

“Yes Mr. Stark?” He asked.

“I'm finished.”

“Are you?” He actually seemed to be surprised, and Tony caught the slight shock on his face before Rogers closed his own book and narrowed his eyes. “What year did world war II begin?”

“1939.” Tony shot back quickly.

Hearing the challenge in his voice, Rogers replied with “When did it become global?”

“1941.”

“It was the beginning of the-”

“Cold war.”

“How many countries-”

“Over thirty, this book doesn't specify.”

“Don't interrupt me. How many deaths?”  
“From 50 million, but could have been over 75 million.”

“What year did it end?”

“1945.”

Rogers sat back in his seat, as did Tony, and by the time they were finished a short stare down, the entire class was watching them.

“Good job.” Rogers said, and for the first time that day, Tony's teacher sounded like he was being honest, as if he was actually proud of Tony, and not his father.

 

“Well today was fun.” Pepper said as they got in Tony's car.

Tony put the keys into the ignition and swiveled out of the parking space.

“Tony?”

“Huh?” Tony looked to Pepper.

“Did you enjoy your first day of school?”

“Mostly.” Tony replied honestly.

“Mostly?”

“Most of my teachers suck. Especially that history teacher. Those kids we met were nice.”

“They are nice, and we will be seeing them again, so you don't need to use past tense.”

“Do we have to go back?”

“Yes, we do. You seemed to like Darcy.”

Tony smiled and winked at some hot girl as they pulled out of the school gates. “Natasha- can we get one?”

“Can we get a Natasha?” Pepper asked, trying to get the question straight.

“Yes.”

“No!” Pepper snapped and turned the radio on.

“Na uh uh.” Tony pushed her hand away from the dial. “Don't touch my music.”

  
  


When they got home, Tony demanded for some chips, and then disappeared to continue working on a new bot that would do his homework, and then summarize what he needed to know for the test. JARVIS nagged him about how it wasn't right, until Tony muted him. While he worked, he couldn't help from letting his mind slip back to his history teacher and they way he challenged him during class. He laughed to himself at how annoyed Rogers was when he tapped his pencil on the desk, and then stopped himself.

“Sir-”

“Mute.” he said to JARVIS, and kept working.

He realized after a few minutes that he was trying so hard to keep working, because he didn't want to think about how he was actually getting excited to go to school the next day, to annoy Mr. Rogers again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I know this chapter is kind of boring but thats because it's only the first chapter. There is a large plot that involves the Avengers but I didn't put it in the summary because it isn't in the first few chapters but I will add it into the summary when I go to change it. Ok, sorry for the rambling, please comment, blah blah, blah. Thank you for reading!


	2. Detention with the Best Teacher Ever (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though only a few people seemed to want it, I decided to post the second chapter anyway. Before you read it though, please know that I wrote this a very long time ago, before I really knew much about anything in the Avengers/ Marvel world. So yeah, the characters are off and the writing isn't great but after a while the story actually became something I was serious about and thats why I've gone back to writing it. Even though it has all of the problems I just listed, I simply can't bring myself to abandon it. Mmtay? K!

CHAPTER TWO: Detention with the Best Teacher Ever

Tony woke with a start, the dream he had been having was one of Natasha, and was giving him a bit of a problem. After taking a shower and getting dressed in a Black Sabbath shirt and jeans, he slid his sun glasses up his nose and grabbed his keys. Pepper was waiting on the front steps of her house, and was talking on the phone when he arrived.

“Pep, who's more important than _me_?” He asked and she held her finger up to tell him to wait.

“I'm sure he won't mind.” Pepper replied to the person on the other line. “Be there in ten.”

“What?” Tony asked.

Pepper got into the car and put her bag on the floor. “We need to pick Natasha up.”

Tony definitely did not object to that, but he still had to ask. “Why?”

“Clint is sick and shes needs a ride.”

Tony sped down the street, much over the speed limit, and followed the directions that Jarvis told him trough the speakers of his car, having searched for Natasha's address when Pepper told Tony that they were picking her up. When they arrived, Natasha came out and thanked them twice.

“No problemo.” Tony said and gave her a suggesting smile as he lowered his sun glasses.

“Cut it out Tony.” Pepper demanded and shot him an evil look.

“Fine fine.” He held his hand up. Turning the music up, and pushing his glasses higher on his nose, he sped towards the school.

To say the least, Tony's day went horrible. In comparison, the day before was a walk in the park. In first period he explained to the entire class, using valuable time of his own, how to make a much better robot than the falling apart, tilted, jumble of scrap metal that was their “master piece”. He hadn't actually been trying to make everyone mad, he just simply wanted to help, but still, he received looks that you might find on a murderer's face for the remaining twenty minutes of class. Edwards simply gave him a sheepish grin and said “Better luck tomorrow”.

Math was boring. Again. His teacher, Mrs. Hill, wasn't fond of him, and gave him extra homework. During gym he had to actually participate in dodgeball and lost, but he was sure the game had been rigged. During his study period, while other students went to different classrooms to do homework or whatever, Tony walked around the school grounds looking for someone that he knew. Of course there were only a handful of people he knew, but that didn't mean that only a handful of people knew him. A few kids waved at him, as if they were best friends, and Tony attempted to return smiles to them, but he was all too annoyed with the events of his day to achieve such attempts.

Finally he found Rhodey, and slid onto the bench next to him.

“Stark.” Rhodey greeted, looking up from his book.

“Hello Rhodey, how are you today?”

“Fiiine.” Rhodey looked up with a suspicious look. “What do you want?”

Tony's face fell. Why did everyone just assume that he wanted something? He was _trying_ to be nice.

“Don't pretend you aren't here for something.” Rhodey laughed.

“Just bored.” Tony shrugged. “Whatcha reading?”

“Why?” Rhodey closed his book in defeat and looked to Tony. “Ok, fine, how about we go do something?”

Tony clapped him on the shoulder. “Sounds like a plan!”

Rhodey rolled his eyes, but stood up nonetheless.

“What do you guys do around here anyway? It seems so _boring_!”

“This is school, of course it's boring. Normally we learn-” He said sarcastically. “- and try to stay out of trouble.”

“Haha funny.” Tony deadpanned. “No seriously. Back at my school we had a game room-”

“This isn't like your old school Tony.”

“Yeah, I'm starting to see that.”

“We can go to the gym. Some kids hand out there during study hour and play games.”

Tony let Rhodey lead the way. In the gym they just happened to find three people that they knew, conveniently sitting at the top of the bleachers. Tony pulled Rhodey up the bleachers and fell against the wall next to Darcy, Loki, and Jane.

“Hello ladies.” Tony said, and Loki seemed to grit his teeth.

“Tony!” Darcy squealed, and all but sat in his lap. She put her arm over his shoulder and rubbed his head.

“Ok, I am not a puppy Darce.” Tony told Darcy and tried to remove her hand from his head.

“You are.” She said, but retracted herself. “Anyways, I was just trying to persuade these _losers_ to help me prank Mr. Coulson.”

“Who is he?”

“He is our vice principal, and Darcy should really think before she does something stupid.” Jane said, and her bossy tone alone made Tony dislike her.

Pranking wasn't really a thing of his, but he would kill to see Jane angry, so he said, “Lets do it.” and grabbed Darcy's bag.

“Guys!” Jane hissed. “That is _not_ a good idea!” Jane yelled as they descended the bleachers.

“Yeah yeah. See ya later Loki. Bye Rhodey!”

“Wait.” Darcy said and stopped abruptly. “Loki! Come with?!”

Loki looked surprised to have been asked. He looked to Jane, and Tony knew that he would probably rather be pranking their vice principal than hanging out alone with her, even with Rhodey around. “Obviously.” He said under his breath, and joined them on the ground.

Together, the tree of them set off in the direction of the exit, Darcy already blabbing different ideas.

“Why Coulson?” Loki asked.

“Because he is so prankable.” Darcy replied in between two if her long, run on sentences.

“You know who I'd like to see get mad?” Loki said, interrupting her.

“Who?” Tony asked.

“Mr. Rogers.” Loki replied, and Tony did his best to hide the fact that he almost tripped in mid air. He also had a feeling that Loki suggested Rogers because he knew the guy got on Tony's nerves. Surprisingly, Tony didn't even care what Loki's motives were. He's was too busy imagining the look on Rogers' face after the prank. It didn't even matter what prank they pulled on him because he would be mad either way and it was so worth it, just to see that look.

“I likey.” He said finally, and both Loki and Darcy looked at him for a second too long. “I don't like him, so we should definitely show him who's boss.”

“Ok, well then scratch all of my ideas. What did you two have in mind?” Darcy said.

Tony smiled evilly and began thinking up ideas.

  
  


When Tony and Loki departed from Darcy's sides, Tony could barely keep his laughter in. Of course the prank was childish, and not funny at all, and actually kind of stupid, but it was stupid enough to make Rogers mad. Loki and Tony passed him on their way in through the door, and kept their eyes from glancing at him.

During lunch, while Rogers had been picking up copies from the copier, they snuck into his classroom and superglued his teacher text book shut, so that he couldn't open it. The two classes that he had prior to theirs had been different grades, so he wouldn't of found out yet. Tony went a step farther and wrote a note on a pice of paper with a red sharpie. It read, _pages 1-534, love, your favorite student ever_. He wasn't trying to take credit for the whole thing, in fact it had been Darcy's idea after finding out they had to read so many pages the day before, but somehow Tony knew that Rogers would be even more furious knowing that it had been from Tony.

“Please open your books to page 160.” Rogers instructed. “Today we will be partnering up to start our project on this chapter. It won't take long. You will need to construct short letters back and forth to each other, as if you were friends from different counties during the war. You may use your characters to speak about why you think your country was better, or to explain how life was during the war, but in all, you will need 1000 words.” Rogers leaned against his desk and didn't even glance to his textbook before grabbing one from on top of an empty desk.

Tony looked to Loki in confusion, and then back at Rogers, who hadn't looked at them for the entire class.

“You may begin.” Said Rogers, and went to sit in his desk.

“What happened?” Tony whispered to Loki, who shrugged.

“Maybe he saw it already.”

“He would have yelled at us already.”

Loki glanced at their teacher, who _still_ hadn't looked at them, and then back at Tony. The class was loud, all talking to their partners, but Pepper still overheard their conversation.

“What did you do this time?” She asked Tony.

“Nothing.” He put on an innocent face, one that Pepper didn't believe for a second.

“Do you have a partner?”

Tony looked at Loki, who shook his head rapidly. “Oh no, I am not going to be your partner.”

“Loki is my partner.” Tony said to Pepper.

“No I'm not.” Loki objected.

“So which country do you want to be from?” Tony pulled a paper form his bag and began writing.

When class ended, something odd happened. Just as Tony was about to leave, Rogers shoved a neatly folded piece of paper into his hands at the door. Loki hadn't noticed, but Pepper did, and she told Natasha to go ahead of her.

“Don't touch the car!” He yelled to her, before Pepper nodded towards the paper.

“What is that?”

“I don't know.” Tony said honestly, and went to open it, before thinking better of it. “Nothing.” He said quickly, and slipped it into his pocket, much to Pepper's disappointment.

“I thought that you didn't like to be handed things?”

“I don't. I wasn't handed anything.” Such a lie, and it wasn't like Pepper hadn't seen the note in the first place.

“Fine don't tell me, but if your in trouble again-”

“I'm not.” He lied.

“Meet me at the car.” Pepper sighed and hurried to catch up with Natasha.

Tony waited until she was far enough away, and then pulled the paper out. The seven words scrawled neatly on the paper made Tony smile.

_Detention tomorrow, love, your favorite teacher ever._

If thats how Rogers wanted to play it, then so be it. Tony was up for a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sure you have realized what I was talking about right? So now- Most people say to excuse this because this or that because that but please, just tell me what sucks and what doesn't because I want to go back and edit it all anyway. You don't even have to be nice about it. If you want to say "HEY YOU! THIS ENTIRE THING SUCKS, CHANGE IT!" please go ahead, it will help.


	3. Detention with the Best Teacher Ever (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually part two of chapter two. I've decided to cut the chapters in half because that makes it a whoooole lot easier to edit, proofread, and such, but that only means that I will update more often. If anyone would rather I go back to the longer chapters feel free to comment and tell me because honestly I love the longer chapters and they were originally written to start and end at a specific point but as I said, it's easier and quicker with shorter chappies!

CHAPTER THREE: Detention with the Best Teacher Ever

Wednesday was early release, so every class was shorter, and there was no study hour. Tony was happy about this, and he was even more happy that history was only three short periods after lunch. At lunch, Tony ate a piece of pizza and drank a can of coke, while Pepper ate her salad next to him. Clint was still out, and Natasha looked depressed as she scooted a noodle around with a fork on her tray. Loki was watching Darcy and Jane bicker about something with an amused face, and Rhodey was having a conversation about random things with Pepper.

“What happened in history?” Darcy suddenly asked, and all of the other piddly conversations around the table became nonexistent.

“Nothing.” Loki said simply.

“What do you mean 'what happened in history'?” Pepper asked.

“We glued his text book shut.” Darcy said with pride.

“Really? That was the best you could come up with?” Rhodey asked.

“Hey! My plans are genius!” Tony said defensively.

“It was my plan.” Darcy snapped. “But yes, it was genius.”

“It was stupid.” Loki said. “He didn't even say anything.”

“Tony what was that note Mr. Rogers gave you after class?” Pepper asked.

“What note?” Loki sat up.

“I have detention today.” Tony said proudly.

“That isn't something that you should take pride in.” Rhodey said.

“It is if Mr. Rogers gave you a personal note about it!” Darcy supplied.

Tony finished his last bite of pizza and then acknowledged all of the eyes looking at him wide.

“Guys, I have detention, thats all.”  
“But the note-”

“Told me that I have detention.”

“And your proud because?”

Tony didn't actually have an answer for that. He wasn't proud to have detention, and he wasn't even that happy about having detention. Detention wasn't something to be happy about, but it was another chance to get on Rogers' nerves. It was a chance to make him angry, to show him that he wasn't just another kid sitting in a desk listening to him speak about history, to prove that he wasn't just “Stark”, as he had been on day one.

“Tony?”

“Hmm? Oh, I'm not. Proud, I mean.”

“Yeah ok.” Darcy said and smirked. Tony ignored her and took another gulp of his soda.

  
  


English came around, and Tony once again had to contain his laughter when Loki stared at Mr. Odinson. Jane nervously flipped her hair and blushed when Odinson asked her a question, and Loki growled from where he was sitting next to Tony. Darcy glared at Odinson, and it was like some kind of weird love rectangle between a star gazer, a joker, and two Norse god namers.

When they were given a bowl to pick a name from, and Loki got Jane, Darcy and Tony both snicked, while the rest of the class, and their teacher watched them confused. Jane didn't look all that happy, but she probably didn't know the half of it. Tony got why Loki hated her, and that they both had it for Odinson, but he wasn't sure where Darcy fit into the equation. She was Jane's friend, but they fought a lot, but she was also Loki's friend, and shunned Mr. Odinson. Darcy was never slow on joking about Loki and Odinson but when it came to Darcy, she seemed to hate the english teacher. Bunch of domestic drama queens, they were. Tony found it amusing.

Darcy was paired with Pepper purely by chance, and Tony ended up with some girl named Sif. Each group had to answer a bunch of questions before the timer ran out, and of course Loki and Jane won, both trying to impress Mr. Odinson. He gave them a congratulations an winked to them. It seemed to be more directed to Jane, although anyone who wasn't a Loki pining after their english teacher, would have been able to tell that he hadn't meant anything by it. Either way, Loki slammed his book closed and stomped back to his seat. Odinson gave him a peculiar look and dismissed them.

Mr. Banner wasn't in a good mood during physics. His face was turning an odd shade of green and he told them all to read about matter in their textbooks, not specifying which chapter or even which book, for they had three different books under their desks, each.

Rhodey, Darcy, and Tony talked most of the way through class, along with Pepper and Natasha, and didn't get in trouble.

“Are you guys going to the party on Friday?” Natasha asked. She didn't look entirely ecstatic about said party.

“No.” Both Pepper and Rhodey said shorty.

“Hell yes we are.” Tony gasped and gave glares to his cousin and only male friend in the room at the time. “Where?” he turned to Natasha.

“Bucky Barnes' house.” Natasha said.

“Great, we are all going.”

“Um, no we aren't, and you shouldn't since you are already getting in trouble.” Pepper said.

Tony shooed her off, and pulled out his phone. Darcy had gone to the bathroom and he couldn't wait for her to get back to tell her the news.

_We are going to Bucky's party on Friday_

_Duh_

_Just informing you_

_Consider me informed_

_Great now get back to class_

Darcy didn't reply, but walked into the classroom a few seconds later with her phone in her hands.

_I'm here_

 

The history classroom was a few feet away, but the door was closed. Tony looked at it confused, and then noticed the crowd of people waiting by the door. Loki was one of them, and he was staring off into the distance, his book bag by his feet. Tony, Natasha, and Pepper made it to the crowd just as the bell blared throughout the nearly empty hallway.

“Whats going on?” Pepper asked Loki.

“I think Mr. Rogers has gone AWOL.” Loki said.

“Oh he better not have.” Tony threatened his teacher in his head.

“Whats the matter Tony?” Pepper asked.

“I have detention.”

“Yup, we know.” Natasha said.

“I don't want to spend an hour of precious time with some lousy substitute.”

“But you don't care about spending it with Mr. Rogers?”

Tony looked to Pepper, who had her hands on her hips. He shrugged and let the subject drop. The whole class waited outside of the history classroom until the late bell rang, and even then, there was no sign of their teacher. Tony had slid down the wall and put his elbows on his knees, as did half of the other kids in the class. Pepper rested her head on Tony's shoulder, and Loki closed his eyes like he was about to sleep.

“Shouldn't we tell somebody?” Natasha wondered after ten minutes had passed.

As if to answer her question, a familiar voice came from around the corner.

“Sorry, I have a class to get to- yeah I'll be there. Ok, bye.” Mr. Rogers came around the corner and put his phone onto the clip for it on his belt. Tony looked up with an eager grin, knowing that something was about to come to him.

“Hello class, I am so sorry that I'm so late today.” He glanced at Tony. “Stark get up off the ground.”

Tony's grin grew. So Cap was still playing, since he only yelled at Tony, although half of the class was sitting on the floor.

“Will do Cap.” He said and jumped to his feet, Pepper startled.

Rogers moved through the group to get to the door, and unlocked it with one of the keys on the ring hooked to his car keys. “With only twenty minutes left you may have a free day.”

Tony followed the others in and sat down like the rest of the class, but soon had to stand back up when Mr. Rogers told him to come over to his desk.

“Yes Mr. Rogers?” He asked.

“Would you mind going to get my new textbook from the front office?” He smiled, as if he wasn't mad at all.

“Well...”

“Thanks.” He said and handed Tony a hall pass. “But don't be late for detention.”

Tony took the pass, careful not to touch Rogers' hand in the process, and then spun on his heel to head towards the door. The hallways were vacant until he got to the main office, where a lady sat at the front desk.

“How can I help you?” she asked sweetly.

“I am here to pick up Mr. Rogers' new textbook.” he replied and handed her the pass.

The woman took a quick look at it, and then handed it back. “Sorry Mr. Stark, it isn't here yet. I told him that it wouldn't be here for another week.”

Tony ground his teeth together. Rogers made him walk all the way up to the office knowing that it was a waste of time. He just wanted him out of the classroom. He smiled sourly and went back to the classroom, where everyone was packing up to leave.

“It isn't here yet.” He threw the pass back onto Rogers' desk, and sat back in his seat.

“Oh, maybe tomorrow then.” Rogers got up and walked to wait by the door. The bell rang and he opened the door to let everyone out, except for Tony who received waves and “bye”s from all of his friends. “I have papers to grade.” He said once the room was emptied of the thirty sixteen and seventeen year olds. “You may do homework or work on your project, but no talking, or using your cell phone.”

“Oh come on Cap, thats boring!” Somehow the name “Cap” stuck, and Tony liked using it because it made Rogers' eyes roll. Like, roll his eyes, not- oh never mind.

“That doesn't seem like my problem.”

“Hmph.” Tony slouched in his seat and looked to the ceiling, waiting for an idea of how to get on his teacher's nerves, to cross his mind. He began tapping his fingers on the desk, and clicking his tongue every few minutes.

“You are being distracting.” Rogers said after a moment, and Tony looked over to him.

“That doesn't sound like my problem.”

Before Tony could realize what was happening, Rogers was at his desk slamming a piece of paper and a pencil onto his desk. “I will make it your problem.” He glared into Tony's eyes and Tony noticed how they softened almost immediately. “The principal had requested for you to write an apology for your actions so that your aren't suspended.” He looked down at the blank paper.

“Just send me the bill.” Tony slid the paper away.

“He is, but you still need to write an apology.”

Tony picked up the pencil and wrote with it, much too hard.

_Dear,_

“Who is this to?”

“Me, I suppose.” Rogers somehow sat in the desk in front of Tony's without Tony even noticing.

_Mr. Rogers, I am ever so sorry for supergluing your annoying textbook shut because I don't like you much._

Tony handed it to his teacher, but then put the pencil to his lips and said “No wait.” He snatched it back and added _Love, your favorite student ever_ ,on the end.

“You think your funny don't you.” Rogers remarked.

“I think I'm hilarious.”

“You could get me in trouble with your little jokes.”

“I wouldn't say that anything about me is little, Captain.”

Rogers set the paper and pencil onto his desk, and then spoke again. “You need to stop.”

“If I may,” Tony sat forward. “I'm not the only one playing the game right now, or did you forget about your oh-so-secret note?”

Rogers' nodded. “I guess your right, but it stops here. It's only your third day and you've managed to get on the very wrong side of me already.”

Tony was angry that Rogers was calling quits on their game, and doing it so bluntly, but he also knew that he wasn't going to stop annoying him. He wasn't giving up, especially not just because Rogers _told_ him to. Oh no, he was Tony Freaking Stark, and if he wanted to aggravate his history teacher into oblivion, then he would.


	4. A Friend of Natasha's (Part One)

 CHAPTER FOUR: A Friend of Natasha's

Darcy was at Tony's door an hour early, and when he answered it, he laughed at how awestruck she was.

“Jeez Tony I knew you had money but I didn't know that you were like a millionaire!” She gazed at the house.

“Billionaire.” He corrected, but pulled her in through the door before she could speak. Like she could speak after seeing Tony's house.

“JARVIS, add Darcy Lewis as a member of the house.” He instructed, and led Darcy into the kitchen, where she sat at the bar.

“Yes sir.” JARVIS said and Darcy nearly jumped out of her skin.

“What was that?” She gasped and looked around for a person that the voice could of belonged to.

“JARVIS.” Tony said. He poured two glasses of wine and slid one over to Darcy.

“You are sixteen, and you drink wine?”  
“I try to tell him not to.” JARVIS spoke again.

“There will be alcohol at the party.” Tony said simply, and took a sip of his wine.

“Duh there will be alcohol at the party, it's a college party.” Darcy said, not bothering to touch her glass.

Tony nearly spit his drink out and looked to Darcy with bulged eyes. “It's a what?”

“A college party. Bucky Barnes is in college.”

“Score!” Tony pumped his fist in the air. “We are going with Natasha, but how did she get an invite to a college party?”

“Have you seen her?” Darcy snickered.

“True.”

“But I think she also knows Bucky, like they were friends when he went to our school a few years ago.”

“Natasha has been holding out on us.” Tony commented.

Darcy was looking at Tony funnily, and he raised his eyebrow in question.

“Your different when you aren't around a ton of people.”

“No I'm not.”

“Yes you are. At school your Stark, with your annoying remarks and your love for yourself, but here, alone, your just Tony, who drinks wine and talks to an animated person in your gorgeous house. Does anyone else even live here?”

Tony took her words into consideration and finished his glass of wine. “My father lives here. Kind of. Hes usually working or off on a business trip, so most of the time it's just me... and JARVIS. Pepper comes over a lot.”

“Pepper is your cousin?”  
“On my mom's side.” Tony suddenly wanted to slip into a corner or something. Talking about his family and personal life automatically made him go into self defense mode and he just wanted the tense moment to end. “Alright.” He clapped his hands together. “Lets go pick out what I am going to wear for this college party Natasha is bringing us to!”

Darcy smiled and hopped from her seat after drinking all of her wine in one gulp. “Leggo!” She yelled and together they ran up the stairs and into Tony's bedroom.

  
  


Natasha got a ride with Clint, and Tony picked up Pepper and Loki on the way. Rhodey got a ride with Darcy, and all eight of them mat at the residence of Bucky Barnes. Natasha walked ahead of them, and got them in, telling the man at the door that she brought friends, and was on the guest list. The party seemed much better than any normal party. The house was packed, and pounding with music, with drinks being brought around. Everyone acted crazy, but with the man at the door, and most of the other guests being over twenty, it all felt so exclusive.

It took a few minutes, but Tony finally got the others to start having fun. Rodney and Jane danced crazily, and Darcy pulled Loki over to the bar to see who could down more shots. Tony couldn't even imagine what a drunk Loki would be like, especially paired with an already crazy Darcy who was getting drunk as well. Clint and Natasha even seemed to be having a good time, sitting and laughing while watching everyone party. It was like they were spies or something. Or assassins, that sounded cooler.

Tony grabbed Pepper's hand and spun her around. She laughed and they began dancing just like everyone else in the mob of flying limbs. Tony and Rodney switched, and he saw a nicer, more free kind of Jane that he hadn't seen in the last week since he met her.

“You know?! You're actually kind of hot!” She giggled.

“You're drunk, but yeah anytime Foster!” He yelled back to her over the music.

Tony caught sight of a face that made him stop dancing all together. It was none other than the face of his history teacher. Creeper! What was he doing at a college party? He wasn't even dancing. He was just standing in the corner, watching the partiers, his arms crossed. Tony tried to forget about how easily it would be for Rogers to spot them and call their parents, or worse, make them leave, and started to dance again, but suddenly his rhythm was off, and he eventually gave up. With a grunt, Tony abandoned his cousin and the other two flailing chickens, to meet up with the two crazies at the bar. Loki was looking at Darcy in disbelief, and then realized that Tony was approaching them.

“Is she going to be ok?” He asked Tony, and motioned to the collection of shot glasses that was steadily growing.

“Darce!” He said in a happy voice like talking to a child.

“Toners!” She flopped into him. Toners? That was a really dumb nick name.

“Hey.” He laughed and pushed her off of him.

Darcy was handed another shot glass, and Tony took it from her hands and drank it. She'd already had enough, and he didn't have nearly enough yet.

“Loki said that he doesn't get drunk.”

“You don't drink?” Tony asked Loki, confused.

“I do. I don't get drunk though. They don't have any kind of effect on me.” Loki explained.

“Crazy.” Darcy said and poked him in the chest. “Cray cray.”

“Guess who's here?” Loki said to Tony.

“Who?” Darcy asked.

“Mr. Rogers.” Tony said for Loki.

“Oooh cool.” Darcy was up on her feet and wandering off before anyone could stop her.

Loki and Tony exchanged one look before both running after her, searching through the crowd for her.

“God she is going to get us in trouble!” Loki yelled over the heads of other people, to Tony.

“I know!” Tony hollered back. “Go left, and I'll go right!”

It didn't take long to find Darcy, but it was too late. Tony saw her dancing next to Rogers who looked at her, horrified. Tony bolted towards them and regretted ever becoming friends with Darcy. The trouble she caused.

“Darcy!” He yelled and she glanced into his general direction.

“Toners?!” She called to him. “Look who I found! It's your favorite person!”

Tony resisted a face palm and grabbed her by the arm. “He is not-” he stopped himself when he felt the heavy gaze of his history teacher on him. “Sorry.” he muttered.

“Yeah not so fast Stark.” Rogers put a hand on his shoulder.

“Rogers?” Came another voice.

“Yeah Bucky!” He called back, not taking his eyes off of Tony and Darcy, who was still dancing profusely.

“Where have you been?” Some other man asked as he approached them. “Who are you?” He asked Tony.

“Friend of Natasha's.” He replied.

“Oh,” The man threw an arm around Rogers. “Well I'm Bucky.”

“Hey man.” Darcy said in a lazy voice.

“Hello, your Darcy right?”

“Yuppers.”

“And you?” Bucky asked Tony, who was beginning to fell very uncomfortable.

“Tony Stark.” He replied.

“T-tony?” Bucky chuckled. “Yeah I think I've heard about you.” Bucky glanced at Mr. Rogers. “How do you know Steve.”

Tony and Darcy exchanged a look. _Steve_? That was his history teacher's name? He had never really thought about him having a first name, but he never would of thought that it something as simple as _Steve_. Tony sighed and said “Oh, Steve and I go _way_ back.”

“Really?” Bucky gave Rogers an odd look. “I only started hearing about you a week ago.”

“Well, you know how he gets.” Tony shrugged.

“He's my student.” Rogers said and pushed Bucky's arm off.

“You failed to mention that.” Bucky said to Rogers.

“Stark you shouldn't be here.” Rogers didn't even look at Bucky before speaking.

“Nah I'm good.” Tony said.

“You need to leave.” Rogers demanded.

“See, I'm kinda the driver for Darce here, and she doesn't look like she wants to go home yet.” He pointed to Darcy, who was dancing with some random guy who was at least ten years older than her.

“She shouldn't be here either.”

“Relax Steve, they're just having fun.” Bucky told Rogers- Steve.

“Just don't get yourself killed or anything.” Rogers grumbled and stalked off in a different direction.

“Sorry about him!” Bucky said over the music. “I had to bribe him to come. Hes kind of the babysitter, ever since he graduated.”

Tony thought back to the conversation that Rogers had been having the day that he was late for class. He had said that he was going to would “be there”. He must of meant Bucky's party. God Tony was a genius.

“Nah, he just hates me!” Tony explained, referring to Rogers' bossy and uptight attitude.

Bucky raised his eyebrow and smiled a bit. “Sure he does.”

“What?”

“Nothing, I have a lady to get to, but I'll see you around!” Bucky said before disappearing into the glob of people out on the pool deck.

Loki had just found Darcy when Tony found them, dancing. Well Darcy was dancing, Loki was standing completely still, sticking out of the crowd like a sour thumb. Just then Pepper wrapped her arms around the back of Tony.

“Hey Tony!” She said, and yes, she was definitely a little drunk.

“Hey Pepp!” He called back.

“Oh I just saw Mr. Rogers-”

“I know.” Tony cut her off and spun her around. “I talked to him.”

“Why?”

“Because Darcy decided to go make a fool of herself.”

“Did not!” Darcy called.

“Knowing you, I'm sure you did.” Jane hissed when she joined them.

“Janey!” Darcy called and started to dance with her.

It was funny how much fun they looked to be having, dancing, a red cup of god knows what in Jane's hand, like they were best friends. If Tony didn't know how Darcy talked about Jane behind her back, then he would of guessed that they _were_ best friends.

Later on, Tony pulled Loki around, trying to find Clint, Natasha, and Rodney, while Loki hissed remarks about him being a pushy son of a-

“Clint!” Tony yelled and waved his free arm in the air.

“Are you ready to go yet?” Natasha asked Tony and Clint looked at them with pleading eyes.

“Parties aren't really our thing.” Said Clint.

“Mine neither.” Loki said from Tony's side.

“Fine fine.” Tony said and looked around for the others. 


	5. A Friend of Natasha's (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that the way I wrote Pepper in the early chapters make her seem like a bitch but don't worry, she gets more Peppery later. Ok so this is the second part of chapter three but when I go to add the next chapter I'm going to turn each half chap into their own chapter so that it doesn't get confusing.

CHAPTER FIVE: A Friend of Natasha's

     Somehow, Tony managed to persuade all of them to come back to his house. Except for Pepper and Darcy, all of their reactions to Tony's house were identical to how Darcy's had been when she arrived before the party. Natasha was almost silent as she walked through the front door, eyes wide, and Clint kept nudging her to point at something.

“I don't see why you don't just quit school and stay at your house all the time.” Loki said.

“Because that wouldn't be a smart thing to do.” Rhodey said to Tony, probably thinking that Tony was considering it.

“Well it's not like he doesn't already know most of it.” Loki said. “Besides, he is set for money.”

“Tony don't even think about it.” Pepper pointed at him.

“I'm not. Now, can we stop talking about school and go do something _fun_?” He asked the group, and all of them nodded encouragingly, except Pepper who sighed and rolled her hand in a motion as if to tell him to continue.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” He asked and then said. “JARVIS, pick out a movie to watch, and start it in the theater.”

“Yes sir.” JARVIS replied.

Tony ignored their confusion about JARVIS, and walked into the kitchen to start the bot that he made to make perfect, gourmet popcorn.

“And what are you called?” Darcy asked when she put her face an inch from the glass to watch the popcorn pop on the other side.

“Nothing, it just makes popcorn.” Tony said confused.

“Oh.” Darcy jumped up and put her hands on her hips. “Yeah I knew that.” She lied horribly. “I'm going to call it Popcornia from now on.” She winked and ran back off to the others.

Popcornia? Tony left the popcorn to finish, knowing that Darcy would forget about her little name for it when she was sober again. They went into the theater, where there were rows and rows of black leather seats, with built in heating, a cooling system, and back massagers. The walls were covered in silky black curtains, and the floor was a glossy white, with crimson and gold lights glowing underneath. The huge screen was playing some action movie with superheroes in HD, with surround sound, and mini speakers on the seats. There was barely any light, except for the floor lighting and the light coming from the screen.

“Oh my gosh, this is amazing!” Jane gasped and looked to the roof, where stars were electronically copied from how they looks in the real sky above.

“I am so moving in with you.” Darcy whispered to Tony.

Tony wouldn't actually mind if Darcy moved in with him, because other than Pepper and JARVIS, he was alone in the ginormous house. If he wasn't distracted by building something, or improving something, he didn't have much else to do. There were parts of the house that he hadn't even been in for months.

“Sure.” He told Darcy but left her to walk ahead of the others. “Sit wherever you want, and tell Jarvis if you need anything, like lower or higher volume, or if you a different movie. I am going to go get the popcorn and some drinks!” He yelled and motioned for everyone to sit.

Tony went to get the popcorn and then hurried back into the theater, where everyone had sat in different areas. Darcy was blabbing to Loki about something, while Jane also went on and on about the different constellations above them. Natasha, and Clint were a few rows behind them, near the back, and Tony figured that he wouldn't interrupt them. He thought Natasha was hot, but he could also tell that something was going on between her and Clint.

Tony decided to sit with Pepper and Rhodey, in the very back, after handing bowls of popcorn to everyone. Pepper looked to of been half asleep, and her head on her fist, leaning towards Rhodey, when Tony fell into the seat next to Rhodey.

“Hello my best male friend and my best cousin.” He offered them popcorn, both of them declining. “Thank you, I was hoping that you weren't going to take any.” He shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth and then decided to watch the movie.

 

On Saturday morning Tony woke up with someone in his bed. He vaguely remembered drinking much more tequila than recommended for _anyone_ after most of the others left. Basically his memory went like this, Clint and Natasha left, Rhodey and Jane left, Loki crashed on one of the pool chairs while Darcy and Tony sang karaoke on the island in the center of the pool. It was a miracle that he made it out of the pool and into a bed without drowning, or falling down the stairs.

He rolled over to see a drooling Darcy, wearing some kind of curtain as a toga, and her hair looking like a bird's nest. He looked at himself, and instantly smelt alcohol all over his sore, and very naked body. He got out of bed, not bothering to find clothes, because his body was gorgeous, and if Darcy happened to wake up while he went to the bathroom, she would probably only compliment him on it. He leaned against the counter and looked himself in the eyes.

“What did you do last night Tony?” He asked himself, and jumped when a knock came on the door angrily.

“What?” He asked in a scratchy voice.

“It's me.” Darcy said quietly.

Tony opened the door, and said, “Yes?”

“Pepper is calling for you.” Darcy kept her eyes on Tony's face and he smirked, knowing that she was trying extremely hard to not look down.

“Shit.” He said once he realized what she said.

“Do you want me to-”

“No I'll find her.”

After taking a really fast shower, and throwing on a pair of boxers and an old gray shirt that had a hole in the shoulder- probably from some experiment gone wrong- he threw on his too large black robe, not bothering to tie it, and braved going down the stairs. He looked around the corners before turning around them completely, in fear that Pepper would be there to scream at him, but eventually he found her in the kitchen, with a mug of coffee in her hand.

“Wheres Loki?” He asked.

“Still out on the pool deck. He passed out sometime between your awful karaoke, and when you and Darcy decided to go streaking.”

Tony was relieved that he more than likely didn't do anything with Darcy that would mess up their friendship. He was hungover, and not refreshed from his shower at all, but he gathered the energy to go find Loki.

“Did you at least turn on the heating in the pool chairs?” he asked Pepper.

“Yes Tony. I would not let Loki sleep out there without it.”

“JARVIS, make Pepper go help Darcy.” He said to JARVIS and then left Pepper in the kitchen alone to grumble to herself. Whatever loud, furious, complaints were about to come out of her mouth could wait a few minutes.

Tony plopped down next to Loki and shook his shoulders. “Loooooki.” He whined.

“Go away.” Loki swatted at Tony's face.

“No, get up and go take a shower before you kill us with your smell.”

“I don't smell you liar. I didn't drink much.”

“You may have not gotten drunk much, but you drank more than me.”

“Lies.”

“No, I am being totally serious.”

Loki's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Tony. “I hate you and your stupid house full of alcohol.”

“Hm.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Too bad.” He jumped up and yanked Loki up by the arm. “I'm going to make food and you're going to eat it even if it doesn't taste good,” he said louder and pushed Loki towards the door. “Go find any shower in the house and use it.”

“Still hate you.” Loki grumbled.

 

Over breakfast, Pepper spent a good amount of breath scolding Tony, and Darcy kept exchanging looks with him, both silently laughing at the color Pepper's face was turning. Loki ate quietly, and Darcy teased him about Mr. Odinson, much to Tony's amusement, until he joined in too and Pepper began to scold him again.

“Do you ever shut up?” Pepper asked him.

“Not really, no.” He said before shoveling a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

“Don't you guys have a history project to finish or something?” Pepper asked.

“I did it.” Loki said.

“This. This is why I love you.” Tony pointed his fork to Loki and winked.

“I meant I did my half, not yours.”

Tony narrowed his eyes and said. “This. This is why we aren't friends. Get out of my house.”

“Actually I am starting to like your house. Good food.”

“Ha! You admitted it! My cooking is good! See Pepper, everyone likes my cooking!”

“He could have be referring to the popcorn.” Pepper pointed out.

“Popcornia!” Darcy spoke for the first time in the conversation looking up from her food with eyes gleaming, like she just invented the light bulb or something.

“Um, what?” Loki asked.

Tony face palmed and pointed to the Popbot. Then he looked up, and expression mirroring Darcy's. “Popbot!” He shouted.

“Oh my gosh, yes!” She high-fived him over the table and both Loki and Pepper watched them in confusion. “Popbot, that is just genius.”

“Popcornia the Popbot.” Tony agreed. “Pure geniusness.”

“Tony? Would you be offended if I murdered you? Violently?” Loki asked from his side of the table.

“Maybe a little.”

“I will help you.” Pepper said to Loki.

“I don't even know how we are friends.” Tony said to Loki and Pepper.

“I wasn't really given a choice in the matter.”

“That is true.” Tony replied to Loki.

“Go work on your project Stark.” Pepper sighed and got up to put her plate in the sink.


	6. Kissing Darcy (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it would be posted the day after the last one was but ugh school is so demanding! So I apologize, I had to take a few days and participate in this whole "Spirit Week" thing and I have seen our colors so much this week that I might puke. Luckily we won our stupid football game so now I can get back to my fangirl-side and not have to deal with crying football players!

CHAPTER SIX: Kissing Darcy (Part One)

Monday came all too fast, and Tony had been so busy entertaining some of his old friends from his private school, that he completely forgot about his history project. He decided to blame Pepper, because she had been out with Rhodey the entire weekend, so she wasn't there to order him around. Yes, it was all Pepper's fault. One good thing did come from the weekend though. When Pepper returned from her day with Rhodey, she let it slip that his first name was actually James. Since he was blaming Pepper, he was also going to make her regret abandoning him, by also “letting it slip” about Rhodey's first name.

Pepper rode in the passenger seat, her fingers zooming a mile a minute across the sleek surface of her cell phone’s screen. She was silent, and didn't waste a glance to Tony, who was _talking_ a mile a minute about how he was planning on skipping school after lunch, and then transferring back to his old school, just so he didn't have to deal with that history teacher of his. At first, it had been fun, pulling pranks on him, talking back, and joking nonstop, just to get Rogers' feathers in a fluster, but once the end of his first week rolled around, he began to dread that particular class. It wasn't until Friday, that he noticed how annoying the teacher actually was, and how much he singled out Tony to pick on, whereas he liked everyone else. Well maybe except for Darcy, but she wasn't even in his class.

All Tony knew, was that the second his eyes fell upon Mr. Rogers each day, his pulse raced and he felt the urge to start babbling and it drove him insane. He wasn't one to be nervous around people, but the way that Rogers kept him on edge all the time, with the way that he knew exactly how to make the whole period hell for Tony, and Tony never knowing when he was about to strike, made Tony very nervous. The worst part was that he didn't have a filter for his mouth in the first place, so when he was around Rogers, words spilled out of his mouth without him even noticing until he was given extra homework. The part that was much too confusing for Tony to even comprehend, which was abnormal for Tony, if not nonexistent, was that he actually looked forward to going to that class, right underneath the layer of dread, and edginess, and the nerves. Right under the barely visible part of Tony's emotions, was the completely invisible emotion of excitement. In the end, that must have been the real kicker. He was freaking excited to get bossed around and embarrassed, and it terrified him, also a fairly rare thing to happen to Tony Stark.

“You aren't skipping, or switching schools Tony.” Pepper said dully before getting out of the car and walking towards the front steps.

Tony let his head fall against the steering wheel, and just rest there for a full six minutes, before a voice jarred him from a deep thought that he was trying very hard not to have.

“Can you believe it? Oh my god I can't.” Shouted the angry voice of the brown haired girl carrying what looked like twenty pounds of those manga things Tony had seen her obsessing over the other day in the library. She stood by the passenger side door, and waited expectantly.

“Get in the car.” He demanded after slumping against the seat, having nearly had a heart attack when she came over with her loudness. “And what can't you believe?” He asked, a bit curious.

“Jane is dating our stupid english teacher.” She hissed and nearly ripped the door out of it's place on the car when she angrily got in. Then she proceeded to slam the door, and fold her arms after dropping her books onto the floor.

“Watch my car.” Tony glared. “AND WHAT?” He added on with large eyes. Suddenly, his own problems drifted to the back of his mind, where they sat and made themselves annoyingly obvious as he thought about what Darcy was actually saying. Jane couldn't be dating Odinson, or couldn't be dating him with everyone knowing about it. That meant that it was a lie, something that was just found out and flying all over the school grounds from mouth to mouth until it got to the principal's ears, or it was a secret. _Ooh_ , Tony liked secrets. They were so much fun to spoil.

“Jane is dating Mr. Thor Odinson.” Jane repeated. “She told me that she had to go to her 'friends's' house, and when I stopped by her house to get my jacket he was there. As in, our english teacher was at Jane's house, doing god knows what. It all makes sense I guess. She's always been in love with him, and she is his favorite student, so obviously they must be dating.” Darcy just about yelled. Since the car was a convertible, everyone could probably hear, but Darcy didn't seem to care, and Tony wasn't really fond of the star gazer anyway, so he left it alone.

“Are you sure?” He leaned in, out of habit, too intrigued with the gossip, that he didn't even realize the sour face that Darcy threw his way.

“Personal space.” She made a motion, like creating a bubble around her head, and Tony inched back. “No, I'm not entirely sure, but I saw his car there, and why else would he be at Jane's house? If it was something else, then it wouldn't be a huge secret.

“We need to get to the bottom of this.” Tony demanded and was about to hop over his door, when something very unexpected happened.

“Kiss me.” Darcy whispered.

“What? No-” It was too late. Darcy had her hands on his cheeks, and her hot mouth on top of his. He froze in place, but because he was a teenage guy, and a total idiot, he put his hand on the back of her neck, and pushed forward. They kissed messily and full-on teenagerish, until Darcy pulled back, her eyes wide.

“Idiot!” She smacked his arm.

“Ha, so much for personal space. So uh, you wanna do that again?”

“Oh my god, no! I meant like a quick one! It didn't even have to be on my mouth. It was just so that Jane could see.” She quickly got out of the car. “Idiot.” She muttered again before grabbing her books and stomping away while wiping her mouth.

“Tony looked around confused, and noticed that Jane was walking away, probably left after seeing their bit of a show, but also a pair of blue eyes on him, hard, and judging. They eyes of Mr. Rogers.

Tony turned the car off, pocketed the keys, grabbed his bag, and got out of the car without even caring that he knew the eyes were still on him. Rogers was standing on the steps and glaring at Tony, although also seemed confused. Tony got to the steps and just exchanged a look with his teacher before cracking a huge smile.

“Don't be a creep Cap.” He said loudly, and suddenly Rogers unfroze and glanced to the ground.

“You're alive.” He noted.

“Am I?” He felt his torso and face before saying “Yep, definitely alive.” He didn't know what had got into him. At all. He couldn't resist annoying Rogers even though he had all of those barely visible and invisible feelings hoping around inside, and the look he gave Tony in return was priceless. It was that horrified teacher look, when they realized that their students were complete idiots, and beyond their help, and also a bit of jealousy lingered in his eyes, which confused Tony to no end. Hs teacher couldn't be jealous, unless he had something for a student, and that couldn't possibly be for Tony, because Tony was a guy, and sixteen, and definitely not Rogers' type. Maybe it was just because Tony was extremely hot, and impossible not to covet? Was Rogers jealous that Darcy got to kiss Tony? Haha Tony was going to have so much fun with that, even if it was most likely untrue and a stupid idea. Suddenly he wasn't dreading his last class of the day anymore. It was an all new kind of game. Well he still felt nervous and edgy, but that was easy to conceal under the newfound ambition he had. He knew how to make anyone want him, even if they didn't know that they wanted him.

“Your going to be late for class.” Rogers said only a few beats after Tony spoke, because Tony processed everything extremely fast.

“Well I'm sure you can write me a note.” He nodded his head. “Because I really thought that we were having a moment.”

“Get your ass to class, or I will write a note for you to have detention.”

“I see I see, waiting for some privacy are we?” Tony sighed. “If you insist.”

Rogers' eyes were too large for his face, and Tony restrained from doing anything more than produce a smirk, with much difficulty.

“See ya later Cap!” Tony skipped up the steps, letting their shoulders brush. When he got into the building, he nearly passed out from holding his breath for so long. All he could think was, _why is my heart racing?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I like this chapter. I always liked how I made Darcy and Tony friends and those awkward moments with Steve and Tony are the whole point of this fic. I believe this is where it all really starts, so onward!


	7. Kissing Darcy (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is kind of not very TonyLike in this chapter but the way this chapter is written is important for future chapters so... sorry? Oh, and I also wanted to say THANK YOU I LAVA CAKE YOU to everyone who commented! Translation: Thank you, I love you. I DID read them and got a goofy/scary smile on my face when I did because you're all awesomesauceily great!

Chapter Seven: Kissing Darcy (Part Two)  
  


Natasha was standing next to Tony in the lunch line, speaking about a physics project that was almost due. Tony half listened, half searched for Darcy. He hadn't seen her since they kissed and he knew that if he didn't clear things up before they sat down at the lunch table, that it would make for a very awkward lunch with the others. Finally he saw her come into the cafeteria with a fuming Loki in tow. He glared at Jane, and had his hands in fists by his sides.

“Calm down.” Tony ordered when he rushed over to them, forgetting about how he hadn't even gotten his food yet.

“I am going to kill her!” Loki hissed in a voice that would sound more like one from a villain in a movie, except for the way he froze up when Odinson entered the cafeteria.

“Loki-” Darcy said, but it was too late. Loki had his eyes closed tight, and he inhaled sharply.

“I am going to kill her.” He repeated in a sane voice, which brought on the whole villain thing, because damn did he look creepy being all calm and smiley while talking about murder. “I hate her so much.”

Darcy let his arm drop and looked at Tony before simply walking out of the cafeteria. Tony looked to Loki, and decided that the best thing to do would be to skip lunch and urge Loki to talk about his _feelings_ , and his _problems_. Tony was turning into a psychiatrist. Maybe he secretly hoped that it would help him with his own feelings and problems, you know, the ones he was denying extremely well. Tony Stark did not have feelings for anyone more than feelings for friendship or family, but he did have some kind of feelings towards that stupid history teacher. He didn't have problems, except for maybe the part where he was secretly trying to seduce his teacher, without actually wanting to seduce him. Yeah, he definitely needed to have a talk with Loki.

“Lets go.” He nodded to the door, and they both bolted to it, uncomfortable with how their entire table was watching them.

“Why are you trying to help me?” Loki asked once they were safely seated in Tony's car, sharing a bag of potato chips.

“Ok, hypothetical situation here. Like extremely hypothetical.” Tony swallowed his food before turning to Loki and speaking. “Lets pretend that by talking to you it might actually help me, and I can't go to anyone else because it would raise too many questions. So, still hypothetical here, what if someone was doing something to make someone else mad, but might actually be doing it because they like it, while the other party might also, although both of them sort of hate each other, and it's actually a joke but could end up getting them in a lot of trouble. Hypothetically speaking.”

“Uh.” Loki tilted his head in confusion.

“Never mind.” Tony sighed and ate another chip. “You may speak about your problems now.”

“I don't have problems.”

“Yes you do. You are in love with your english teacher, who may or may not be dating Jane Foster.”

“Well thank you, for completely making it all worse.”

“Then talk.”

“I don't want to.”

“Loki, talk.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “We aren't even friends.”

“You are sitting in my car right now, which only a few select people are allowed to do, and I just told you a hypothetical situation, so yes, that makes us friends, or at least close to friends.”

Loki hesitated. “I am not just mad at her for liking Thor, or for possibly dating him, but for also being his type. You know, female. I am mad at her for being everything that is perfect for Thor, but can't possibly have the same amount of feelings for him that I do. She doesn't deserve him, and neither do I, but shes also a student. If they are dating, while she is his student, then that means that she must be important to him. And then theres Darcy.”

Tony understood everything but the Darcy part.

“Darcy?” He asked.

Loki shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Tell me.”

“Why are you so pushy?”

“Because I care about her.”

Loki snorted. “Do you? Is that why you kissed her?”

Tony shrugged. “No, I care because she's my friend. Wait, how do you know about that?”

“Everyone knows about it. You are the new 'it couple',” Tony said, disgusted.

“Really?” Tony perked up. If that was true, that meant that the teachers would find out, and that meant that Rogers would find out, which meant he would get that jealous look again. Point for Stark.

“She is going to murder you, you know that right?”

“Yeah.” Tony agreed.

“She has a taser.”

Tony looked up at this. “She does? Cool.”

“You will have to talk to her soon. I think she is mad at me- she can't be mad at both of us, we are her only friends.”

Tony gave the rest of the chips to Loki, and pondered. “Why is she mad at you?”

Loki ignored him and got out. “I'm done with this conversation.” He walked off.

“But sharing is caring!” Tony called.

“Oh, but Stark-” he didn't respond to what Tony said but did say, “-the whole 'hating each other' thing, thats a load of crap.”

Tony narrowed his eyes. Loki, that son of a bitch! He knew what Tony had meant about the hypothetical situation the entire time. That meant that he knew it wasn't hypothetical. And _that_ meant that he knew about the thing with Rogers. Shit.

  
  


Tony found himself in history, completely zoned out. He had came into class, having looked for Darcy since he hadn't seen her since lunch, but had failed, and dismissed Rogers' glare.

“Not now Cap.” He fell into his seat.

“What's wrong?” Pepper asked. “What happened to Darcy?”

“I don't know. I can't find her.” Tony figured that the teacher could hear him but he didn't really care.

Loki gave him a disappointed look but didn't say anything.

“Guys.” Rogers said after an awkward cough. “Can you get your projects out please?”

Tony didn't understand why Rogers was suddenly being nicer to him. He didn't yell, or get angry, and even spared Tony a worried glance. The day was going very weird. Thank god that it was almost over.

“I didn't do mine.” Tony waved his arm in the air, missing the way Rogers usually jumped on him.

Rogers didn't look happy. He nodded and looked away. “Who did do their project?”

Most of the class raised their hands, and Tony let his fall.

After that, Rogers didn't look at Tony, and Tony watched as the other students read their letters out loud. Tony would have given snarky comments and made fools of everyone, but he was too worried about where Darcy was, and also a bit about how his heart was continuously sinking every second that he went without a glance from Rogers. So he was zoned out. He didn't have words to say, so he just stayed locked away in his mind where he thought about how badly he wanted to annoy Rogers but couldn't.

Before he knew it, the bell had rung and Pepper was shaking his arm. “Lets go.”

Tony pulled himself up, put his bag on, and gave a final look to Rogers, who still wasn't looking at him. They escaped and met up with the others. Tony set off to find Darcy, and maybe some food.

  
  


Darcy was at home. Not her home, but at Tony's home. She was sitting in the grass, just looking at Tony when he pulled into the driveway. He got out, surprised to see her, and also a bit annoyed that he had searched the whole school, her own house, and the book store, and she was sitting on his lawn the whole time.

“Darce.” He greeted and fell down next to her. “I'm sorry about kissing you like that- I didn't mean anything by it. I mean I like you a lot, hell I love you, but your my friend, not- not anything more.”

“Your actually a really good kisser.” Darcy said quietly.

“Yeah I know.”

“I don't even like boys.”

“I'm awesome like that.”

Darcy laughed and lied on her back. “I know you didn't mean anything by it, because I'm not convinced that you are able to posses such feelings towards anyone other than just your horniness of being a sixteen year old boy, but thats ok. It's ok, because now the school is talking about us, and I want you to be my fake boyfriend.”

“What?” Tony asked with a snort. He fell back too, so that he could lean his head and see Darcy's face, mixed with a few blades of grass.

“Jane was jealous.” Darcy said happily. “She doesn't want me to be going out with you, although she likes you.”

“You mean- you're- you like-”

“Yes dumbo, I like Jane. She's been my best friend for my whole life, and I can tell that she has feelings for me, except I know that she's straight, and likes Odinson.”

“Oh my god, your freaky love rectangle makes sense now! But why do you want to fake date me?”

“Because that will make Jane jealous enough to realize that she likes me. Plus I know your whole plan with Rogers. You want to make him jealous, although I don't know why, and don't think he cares about his students like that. Either way, we both have our reasons.”

Tony didn't bother asking her about how she knew, but grabbed her hand. He didn't do it because they were fake dating, but because he wanted to. He really did love Darcy, although he had only known her for a week, she was the best friend he'd ever had. He would let her interpret what he meant by it on her own, because now matter how she thought of it, it still meant what it meant to Tony.

Darcy intertwined her fingers with his, and sighed. “So what is this thing with Rogers anyway?”

Tony wanted to ignore her but he couldn't. “I don't know.” It was the truth. “I don't like him. He's annoying and too bossy. It makes me happy to anger him. Simple as that. But I also want him to want me, even though I don't want him. I'm not gay, and he's my teacher, but-”

“Everyone wants people to want them Tony, but not everyone wants to drive someone crazy just because it makes them happy. There has to be a reason.”

“I don't know.” Tony deadpanned.

“Maybe you don't know _yet_.” Darcy suggested. “For now though, it's ok to get on someone's nerves. Well, and also make them jealous by fake dating your friend, although they probably don't like you, and you don't like them. You don't make sense but whatever. I'm hungry.” It all came out in one breath, and Tony rolled his eyes at her.

“Lets go get some food then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to have a very important Steve and Tony scene and I was going to tell you the name of it but it turns out that I never named that chapter. So instead, I will say this, Steve and Tony will end up in a room alone. Make of it what you will.


	8. Fake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home sick today with nothing to do except edit chapters so this is both part one AND two. I may break it up into two different chapters later though so don't get confused. (There's also a long note in the end that's important.)

CHAPTER EIGHT: Fake

The first person to catch on was Natasha. She was very observant, and probably knew since the beginning. It was at lunch the following Monday that she finally mentioned it to Tony while in line for lunch.

“Why are you fake dating Darcy?” She asked while grabbing a tray and not looking at Tony.

“I'm not. I am actually dating her, haven't you noticed that we are both fairly hot teenagers? Isn't it allowed to date when you’re sixteen?” Tony snapped in a very Starky voice.

Natasha raised her eyebrows. “It's allowed, but normally people date the sex that they like.”

Tony frowned at how blunt she was being. “I am!” He protested.

“Not you. I'm referring to Darcy.” She paused, “Although sometimes I wonder...”

Tony felt stupid for getting defensive. “That’s why we are dating, because she-”

“I know why she is dating you Stark. I was asking why you are dating her.”

“It's called being a good friend.”

“You aren't a good anything.” Came the voice of Loki, who had just snuck in line with them. Tony hoped that he hadn't heard the conversation, although he was sure that Loki knew the truth anyway. After all, Loki knew about Darcy and Jane, so he couldn't possibly be fooled by their little charade.

“Your cutting. He’s a cutter!” Tony yelled, trying to get attention from the other kids in line, mostly to dodge the rest of the conversation with Natasha and Loki.

Loki rolled his eyes. Natasha walked around Tony, who was holding up the line.

“Nobody cares if he cuts.” Natasha explained. “He’s a junior just like us.”

“So?” Tony asked.

“Seniors are allowed to leave during lunch, leaving us as the oldest. Nobody messes with juniors, even if they aren't mean and bossy- like you.” Loki said for her. “It's ridiculous.”

“I'm not bossy!” He moved up the line with the other two. “You are both cutters.”

“And you are a child.” Loki said smoothly.

“Why are you ganging up on me?”

“We aren't. I happen to kind of like you. Loki hates everyone.”

“True.” Then he stopped and realized what Natasha said. “Wait you like me? Does that mean that we can ya know, make out and stuff?”

“What would Darcy say?” Loki said, acting as if he truly shocked that Tony would cheat on his fake girlfriend.

 Tony looked at his smiling face and then took the apple off of his plate.

“Shut up.” He bit into the apple. “And don't tell her.” He added with a smile.

“Don't get excited Stark, we aren't doing anything together like that.” Natasha handed Loki another apple.

They neared the end of the line and paid for their food. The three walked over to the table, where Pepper sat talking to Rhodey. She was laughing and eating her salad, while Rhodey spoke about something that must have been funny. Clint was also at the table, watching them approach. Tony noticed how he kept his eyes on Natasha as she sat next to him, and although neither of them said anything to each other, they both seemed instantly calmer when in close proximity. The only ones missing were Darcy and Jane. Tony had hope for his dear friend. Hope that she was getting some.

“I can just tell that your head is in the gutter right now Tony, please, please don't say your thoughts out loud again.” Pepper said in between two of Rhodey's long and detailed sentences.

“Where are Jane and Darcy?” He asked instead of saying something else that he really wanted to say.”

“Darcy is probably getting in trouble again. You really need to keep better track of your girlfriend.” Loki smirked, silently making fun of them.

“Says the one who is in-”

“You say one more word Stark, and I swear.” Loki threatened.

“Swear what? Swear that you'll take naked pictures of me in my sleep?”

Loki looked away with a bit of a blush and Tony felt that he had won that round. He didn't know why he was in such a weird mood, like the only thing that kept him from going insane was to be more rude and Starky than ever. On the other hand, he made Loki blush! Booyah. Wait what? Booyah? Why was he happy that he made another guy blush? Maybe because said guy was actually very good looking. _Ok, shut up. Now._ He told himself, and kept himself busy with watching the door for his ‘girlfriend’.

Half way through lunch, Jane came through the door, babbling about something with an extremely happy look on her face, while Darcy looked like a mess, following after her. The shorter of the two had her face to the ground, a pissed off look on her face, hidden under the mixed look of sadness and fake happiness. She gripped onto the strap of her bag and searched the lunchroom, looking for something, and found it when her eyes met Tony.

Tony felt horrible for her. He would never admit to having such feelings for someone, but he really did hate how upset she looked, and how Jane was failing to realize that. He wanted to just scoop her up and bring her some place where she could smile and make her perverted jokes that she liked so much. Tony knew though, that she wanted to be around Jane, because she loved her. Darcy wanted to be around the person who made her miserable, because she didn't want to be away from her.

That made Tony think about what was going on with Rogers. He tried shaking the thought, but it was true. He hated being around Rogers because he annoyed him and wasn't the nicest teacher on the planet towards him, but not being around him left him with that feeling of not being able to wait till he was with him again.

Darcy sat next to Tony and he felt her knee bump against his under the table. Subconsciously he bumped them together again and then left his leg against hers.

“Hey,” she muttered to him while still watching Jane, who was talking about her English assignment.

“And he gave me an A+!” Jane squealed.

Loki looked at her disgusted, and shivered, like he was watching something horrifying and inhuman. He sat just on the other side of Darcy, and gave her a look, which she returned back to him.

“That’s great Jane.” Tony said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

He received a kick under the table, but from whom, he didn't know. He looked around to each person, to see that Pepper wasn't looking at him, for she was rather intrigued by her salad. She had to have been the one who kicked him.

“I know!” Jane said, probably too happy to understand what Tony actually meant.

“Ok, yeah.” He turned back to Darcy and even gave a glance to Loki. “Why don't we ditch these losers and find something fun to do?” He suggested. He didn't know when he joined team dorksalot, but he did know that he was not up for putting on a show for the rest of his friends. Pepper looked at him sadly, like she was ashamed that he was acting unTonylike.

“Please, “ Loki said.

Darcy put on a strained smile. She wasn't crying or anything on the outside, but Tony could see that on the inside she was torn up.

“Lets go then.” He grabbed Darcy's hand, and pulled her up, leaving his food behind. Loki got up too, and together they walked out of the cafeteria. “So long bitches!” Tony said when they were out of earshot, and earned a chuckle from both of the others.

“Darcy, what happened?” Loki asked once they were halfway down the hall.

“Jane is going on an actual date with him. I guess he thinks that she's not too young. I-I'm sorry Loki.” She said.

Loki shook his head and put his hands in his pockets as they walked. “He’s not worth it.” He was lying, definitely, and both Darcy and Tony knew it, yet they didn't say anything about it. “So,” Loki looked over to Tony. “How’s your love life going?”

Tony snorted. “I don't have one.”

“No, I'm being serious.”

“Uh, so am I.”

“Tony.” Darcy said, her face a little bit cheerful. “You know what we're talking about.”

“No I don't.” Tony lied. He knew very well who and what they were referring to.

“Fine, I will rephrase my self. How is your love life with Mr.-” He stopped though because as soon as they turned the corner, the three came face to face with Rogers.

Tony nearly stepped on his feet, and looked up to make some remark. The thing was, he didn't have anything to say. Rogers was staring at Loki, and suddenly it was obvious that he had heard what Loki was about to say.

“Sorry,” Rogers said, his eyes narrowing as he switched his eyes over to Tony.

Tony was still suffering from loss of words, when he was stumbling backwards. He wasn't falling or fainting, which were his first worries. Oh no, what was happening was much worse. A large, strong hand was on his slender chest, pushing him back.

“We need to talk,” Rogers demanded quietly.

Tony turned around so that he could see where they were going, and felt the hand move to his shoulder. He was internally freaking out, because his teacher that he liked to tease and annoy was kidnapping him in front of his friends, and there was fire burning in the bottom of his stomach that he didn't know what meant. Tony knew that there was a smile on his face as he turned to glance back at Rogers.

“So are we going to do it now? I'll have to warn you, I'm new to this whole guy on guy thing-”

“Shut up,” was all that was said to cut him off, and Tony felt accomplished.

The truth was though, that he didn't want Rogers to do anything to him. He wasn't gay, and even if he was, he probably wouldn't like someone six or seven years older than him, but he had been making those jokes for over a week, so what if Rogers thought that he was being serious and was about to take him up on it? Tony could feel two sets of eyes on him as they walked down the hall, but neither of them were the eyes of Rogers, because when he glanced back, the history teacher was looking forward.

Tony felt his nerves give him a huge kick in the stomach. “Actually, do you think that this can wait? I have places to be.” He tried to get away but the hand on his shoulder tightened.

“No.”

They entered the history room, and the door shut behind them. Rogers let go of Tony, and motioned for him to sit. He then walked to the chalkboard, and began erasing what was written on it. Tony could of run out, but when Rogers didn't slam him against the wall or anything, he was suddenly curious.

“Oh, so no fucking?”

“Please stop.” Rogers looked angry, but his eyes were pleading. “Those jokes aren't funny to me.”

“So then why am I here? Alone? With you? In your classroom?”

“I brought you here because I was planning on giving you a pass to ISS for the rest of the day.”

“So why aren't you?” Tony asked as he slipped into a desk in the first row.

Rogers had tense shoulders, and Tony could see annoyance and anger painted on what he could see of his face. “What would I write on it? That you are trying to get me to 'hook up' with you, or whatever you call it these days?” He snickered.

Tony laughed and then noticed how he was laughing because he was actually getting a kick out of it, and then stopped. “Well you _could_.”

“Stop.” Rogers turned around violently. “You can't be making these jokes! I'm your teacher, and you shouldn't even be kidding like that. I know you don't mean anything by it, and I can use your girlfriend as proof, so why do you continue to play this game? Two weeks ago you just got on my nerves, and now you’re taking this to a whole different level.”

Tony couldn't hide the look on his face, which he was sure looked betrayed. He didn't have a reason to feel betrayed, but he felt it, like getting slapped in the face by your best friend. He would kill Darcy if she ever slapped him.

“Do you understand now that you have to stop? Before it's not just your friends joking about it too. If this got to the principal, or even out to their parents, I could get into a lotta of trouble.”

Tony stayed silent. He tapped his foot. “And if I don't?”

Rogers' eyes got wide, like he had expected Tony to agree. “What do want from me?”

“Ugh.” Tony sat up. “I'm not like a stalker, or a creep or anything! Just joking. I don't want anything from you.”

“Then why are you doing this?”

“Are we breaking up?” Tony asked, motioning between the two of them.

Rogers stormed over and pulled Tony up by his shirt. “Stop!” He hissed.

“Can't.” He didn't know why he was taking it that far, or why he was getting shudders down his spine when he felt Rogers' breath mix with his.

Rogers didn't do anything, but there was pain in his eyes, and Tony wondered why. If it were just about getting in trouble, he would just look angry.

“I have a girlfriend you know? She always jokes that I'm cheating on her with my students. You know that when I told Bucky about how annoying you were he thought that I was attracted to you. Oh and then he told my girlfriend about you! It was only when I mentioned that I had an annoying student named Tony, did she bring it up. I guess he told her before that stupid party, because he didn't know that you were my student!” He inched back a bit. “My girlfriend jokes, and thinks sometimes, that I am sleeping with one of my students, with you, and if she finds out about this whole game of yours, she will just assume that I am. So, it's affecting my personal life too- not just threatening my career. Don't you care about that at all?”

Tony looked to Rogers' chest, thinking about everything that he said. “Let me get this straight. You told both your girlfriend, and your best friend about me, and they both assume that we are dating? What did you tell them that would make them think that?” He paused. “It kind of sounds like you're the one who's going to get us in trouble.”

Rogers let go of Tony's shirt, and let him step back, although he remained in his place. “It doesn't matter what I told them Stark, it matters that I want you to stop. I am asking you to stop. Please, stop.”

Tony sat on the desk. “Can I have an A in your class?” He asked hopefully.

“I can't do that.”

“Ugh.” Tony groaned in defeat. “Only for you buttercup.” He put his hands in his lap and swung his feet under the desk like a little kid.

“Really? After all of that you’re just giving in?” he asked in disbelief.

“I just wanted to know the real reason.” Tony said as he looked up to meet Rogers' eyes.

Rogers looked confused.

“Your girlfriend thingy.” Tony added.

“Oh.” Rogers looked away nervously, and Tony wondered if he was wrong about that being all of it, but then Rogers said “Right,” and walked back to his desk.

Tony jumped off the desk, and walked over to Rogers' desk too. “May I leave now Cap?”

“Yeah.” Rogers sighed at the name, and tony realized that the name had been part of the charade too, but that couldn't get either of them in trouble.

“I'm not losing the 'Cap'. Sorry.” He shrugged, not really sorry at all.

“You're unbelievable. Goodbye Tony.” Rogers motioned to the door.

“Are we permanently going to first names then?”

“No Stark.”

“Are you sure Steve?”

“Get out of my classroom.”

Tony left, a new plan on his mind. He wasn't going to joke anymore like he had been before, because no matter how much he didn't like the guy, getting someone fired and dumped by their girlfriend was totally a jerk move, but there were always other ways to annoy him. Tony would come up with something, he always did, but first, he needed to explain to Darcy and Loki that he was not returning to them from just getting fucked by their history teacher.

 

Darcy and Loki gave him odd looks as they drove in Tony's car after lunch. No matter how many times he told them that nothing happened, they kept joking and thinking that something had. They had decided to skip the rest of the day, even through Tony was going to get an ear full from Pepper when he went back to pick her up once school let out.

“So you and Jane are in the same boat.” Loki pointed out.

“Don't say the J word.” Tony warned, sneaking a glance at Darcy, who sat in the passenger seat.

“You mean the B word?”

“B word?” Darcy piped up.

“For Bitch.” Loki told her.

Darcy sighed and rested her head on her hand. Tony realized that Loki didn't really care how much it hurt Darcy when he said such things about Jane, because he hated her so much. Tony thought that their whole situation was hilarious really, and tragic of course, with them each liking the people that liked each other. Tony didn't understand why they were so caught up in love; it was a waste of their valuable teenage years. He didn't care about finding the “perfect one”, because he was fine by himself, other than hooking up with girls if they were hot enough. The whole feelings crap was overrated, and looked to hurt too much when it didn't go in your favor.

“So what do you want to do?” Tony asked, steering the conversation away from Rogers and Jane, two subjects that only caused tension in the car.

“How about we go to get ice cream.” Darcy said. “Or to the book store! There is this new manga coming out that I have been dying to read!”

“Ok, stop. Just stop right there. Dear god, please no.” Loki pleaded, his head in between the two front seats.

“You don't like ice cream?” Tony gasped.

“Of course I do, but do you know how many times Darcy had dragged me to the book store?!”

Darcy rolled her eyes and pushed his head back. “Fine, where do you want to go then?” She asked Loki.

“Anywhere but the book store.”

“JARVIS, where should we go?” Tony asked.

“There is a nice selection of shops in town that might suit your interest sir. There is a music store, coffee shop, book store, comic shop, computer repair, pet store, vintage shopping, as well as name brand stores.” JARVIS said through the speakers.

“We will go there then. Directions.”

Once in the busy city, they parked in a paid garage and ventured to the streets on foot. Of course they passed the bookstore and Darcy made them go in for thirty minutes while she browsed through the many racks of Japanese books. There was a comic shop connected to it, where Loki and Tony walked through to get the full city feel.

“Do you ever come to the city?” Loki asked as Tony criticized the technology at the checkout area.

“Not if I don’t have a reason. If my father forces me to go to some stupid event, or if Pepper has places to be, but normally I stay at home. Or party.”

“What do you do at home?”

“I'm sure you've noticed all of the things to do at my house.”

“Things that you hardly touch.”

Tony glanced at him, caught. “Ok fine, I don’t use most of the house, but I have things to do.”

“Like what?”

“Your being nosy today Loki. Ok, I will use normal words since you probably wouldn't understand most of them anyways. Seriously sometimes I wonder if you are even from our planet. Basically, I make things. Like JARVIS, or the other bots.”

“Realm.”

“What?” Tony asked, face twisting into confusion.

“Nothing. You made those?” Loki asked, a hint of amazement in his voice.

“Yes.”

“You really are a genius.”

“And a billionaire… and a-”

“And full of yourself.” Loki deadpanned.

Darcy came over, a bag of books swinging on her arm. After that they stopped in the pet store because really, who doesn't like puppies? Apparently Loki, because he seemed very fascinated with the kittens. They were all gray or white except for one black one that had green eyes. Tony had to drag him out of the store twenty minutes later. Darcy said that she would buy Loki a kitten for his birthday, and he just said that none would replace Loki Jr., the kitten from the pet store.

They stopped for a snack at some cafe, where Darcy sat in the booth next to Tony, her nose buried in one of her new books. Tony paid for the food of course, Darcy too distracted to notice, and Loki asking if he planned to poison his food before accepting.

The time came once they left the cafe, to go pick up Pepper, and Tony wasn't looking forward to it. They pulled up to the school, and then they schooled their looks into the looks of boy friend and girlfriend. Loki rolled his eyes when they held hands, but they needed to fool everyone, including Pepper, so he kept quiet.

“Maybe we should go look for her.” Darcy suggested.

Tony and Darcy got out of the car, and left Loki to listen to JARVIS track Pepper’s whereabouts in the car. They held hands as they walked close to each other, and every so often Tony gave her a smiley look, just like those love-struck teenagers did in movies. She played along too, giggling at things he said that weren't all that funny, and made a show when Jane stepped out of the double doors up the steps.

Darcy pulled Tony down for a kiss, and whispered “She's watching” before meeting her lips with his. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but when they pulled away Tony was just about out of breath, from not having much when she kissed him. It wasn't their first kiss since the one in the car, but it had been the first one to be a real kiss, and not just a peck on the lips or the cheek. Tony smirked at her, because he knew that he was a good kisser, and she looked like she was trying really hard not to roll her eyes and punch him.

“Guess who else was watching?” she whispered when she turned away from him.

Tony whipped his head around, surprised to see Rogers passing them, his eyes glued to the ground. He had that look on his face that had been on his face the fist time Tony kissed Darcy in the car. Tony tried not to stare as Rogers passed, so he turned to glare at Darcy.

“Why did you do that?” he asked. He didn't know why he was mad about it, because he didn't care what anybody thought, but Darcy had done it on purpose, probably still thinking that Tony had something with Rogers. Bitch.

“Did you see how jealous he was?” She asked. “That was part of the plan.”

“No it wasn't.”

“So you're mad that he’s jealous?”

“I-” he stopped and glanced back at Rogers, finding that he really didn't care whether or not he looked jealous.

Pepper saved him from having to finish his sentence, by coming up and yelling at him.

“You can't just skip school Tony!”

He didn't pay much attention to what she said after that, mostly because his mind was still stuck on the fact that his history teacher looked jealous when Darcy kissed him. Like, what the hell?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I am going to beg anyone who read this, even if only one person did, to comment. You don't have to be nice in your comment, but I would really like to know what you think about Steve. Personally, I think he is extremely OOC here but I do think he becomes more Steveish soon. Most of the time there are reasons that characters do or say something OOC in this story that you will learn later. Also, I am definitely open to other ideas too since I'm editing this anyway! If someone wants someone to do something or say something, I will do my best to add it in, and this includes if you have suggestions for things you think Steve should say or do to make him less OOC.
> 
> AND, there really is a plot in this story that isn't just being in high school and it starts in chapter... ten? So you only have about 3500 more words to go! Anyway, the chapter is called Teacher Snatcher although the big plot has nothing to do with teacher snatching at all.
> 
> (ISS is in school suspension, or at least that's what we called it in school.)
> 
> As aaaalways, lava cake you people (or person!)


	9. Mr. Perfect (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be up soon and then Teacher Snatcher 1&2 will be up in one chapter. (Notes on comments at end)

CHAPTER NINE: Mr. Perfect (Part One)

Because Tony had skipped his remaining classes of the day after lunch on Monday, Pepper all but stalked him to make sure that he didn't skip them again on Tuesday. She was getting on his nerves but that was probably the point so that he wouldn’t want to skip again. She watched him all through lunch, and put Natasha on duty to follow him when he went to the bathroom.

“What happened with Rogers after lunch yesterday?” she asked on the way back from the bathroom.

“What? Nothing. I didn't see him after lunch yesterday,” Tony babbled.

“I know you did; I saw you go into his classroom. And I saw you come out all happy,” Natasha said with a slight smile on. She looked up from under her red hair and said, “Is that why you’re fake dating Darcy?”

He didn't answer her right away, but when he did, he said, “Nothing happened yesterday, he just yelled at me.”

Natasha must have heard the truth in his voice, because she dropped the conversation.

In English, Jane gave googley eyes to Odinson the whole time and he returned a few when he thought that nobody was looking. Tony was looking though. He was giving him a nice, stern glare that just shouted, Fall _off a cliff!_ Tony didn't hate Odinson, or he didn't use to, but he was too stupid to realize how obvious he was being when he was around Jane. He didn't know why Darcy made them all keep the secret for her, because the second it came out, Odinson would be banished from the school and Jane wouldn't be able to see him anymore, but he figured that it was better to not tell. If Odinson had to leave the school, Loki would be crushed harder than the huge crush he had on the man. Ugh drama!

Physics was quickly becoming his favorite class. Tony knew most of it already but the teacher, Mr. Banner, was just about the coolest guy Tony had ever met. He was a genius, and was actually nice to Tony, unlike most of the other teachers. It was probably because Banner understood Tony, unlike most of the other teachers. Banner didn’t hate that Tony was a know it all even though he mentioned it was annoying once or twice, and actually encouraged him to “help” the students that didn't understand something. Upsettingly, Banner was also his teacher, and would probably never agree to come over to Tony's house and work on some of the projects that he had going.

That stupid feeling of things moving around in his stomach hit him again as Tony walked towards the history classroom. It hit him hard, as soon as he turned the corner, and saw Rogers standing at the door. Tony grabbed Loki's arm to pull him back around the corner. Darcy had already ditched them for her class, so she wasn't there to push him into the classroom.

“What?” Loki asked, pulling his arm away.

“Do you want to skip again?”

“Why?” he asked, confused.

“I just don't want to deal with him.” He was lying. Though, it was only a lie because he didn't know exactly what the _truth_ was. Tony didn't know why that feeling was taking over, or why it made him feel sick.

“I guess we can leave... but you’re going to tell me the truth on the way.”

“Not a chance,” Pepper said with a smile on her face. When did she even get there? “You are going to class Tony Stark.”

“Please Pep,” he begged.

“Nope, sorry.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him around the corner again.

Tony made a face as the feeling hit him again, and he looked to the ground as if it would tell him what was happening to him.

“Great job on that paper Miss Potts!” Rogers said when they got to the door, and Tony's head came up fast enough that everyone looked to him confused.

“Thank you Mr. Rogers,” Pepper replied, glancing at Tony oddly and letting go of his arm.

“Yes, I'm sure that it was just brilliant,” Tony grumbled before shoving his way into the classroom.

The bell blared and Tony kept himself distracted by doodling Rogers head being squished on the desk, as said teacher began to talk about what they were to do in class.

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony jumped and his pencil rolled off the desk at the sound of Rogers voice in his ear. He slammed his hand over the drawing, and looked up.

“Yes Steve?” He asked, pulling a smile on his face although, it didn't belong there at all.

Rogers shot him a look for using the name. “You’re supposed to be working in your book.”

Tony slid his book over and opened it, unsure of what page to go to. He knew that his face probably put all of his emotions on display for him. Just a few weeks ago, Tony could be obnoxious and rude without even meaning to, but somehow his stupid teacher made that almost impossible, and every second in the class made it worse. What had happened to the Tony Stark that annoyed Rogers with his brilliance and sarcasm? Why was the depressed and confused Tony taking over?

“What page?” He asked.

Rogers looked uncomfortable. He didn't say anything, flipping the textbook to the correct page instead, and then walked away. Tony stared at his back for the rest of the class, forgetting about the textbook.

 

On Wednesday Tony got detention for talking back to the principal, Mr. Fury. He went to the library after school, where detention was to be held for students who didn't have detention in a teacher's room. There were a few other kids there, a few faces he recognized, and a few he didn't. There was one face he did recognize though, and it was Natasha’s. She wasn't in detention, just returning a book, so she stopped at the detention table before leaving.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I got detention.”

“Obviously, but can't your father get you out of detention with the swipe of his finger? Or that- JARVIS?”

“My father doesn't answer the phone while on trips unless it's in the morning.”

“Oh.” Natasha said, glancing nervously at the librarian, who was in charge of making sure the kids in detention didn't leave or talk. “How is Pepper getting home?” She asked.

“She’s going to the planetarium with Jane and Rhodey,” Tony replied.

“Excuse me miss, you cannot talk to the students in trouble, unless you would like to join them,” spat the librarian.

Tony refrained from glaring at the lady and said bye to Natasha before she left. He nearly died from boredom for the two hours that he had to sit in the silence. Unfortunately, it gave him way too much time to think about a 6'2, blonde, 220lbs of muscle, blue eyed man with dorky shirts and a brown leather jacket until he felt like banging his head against the table. After going round and round, he realized that there was something about the man that made those sick feelings in his stomach attack him. Something about the way that he was bossy, and smiled a smile of puppies of pie until your eye twitched. Something about the way that he looked jealous when someone kissed Tony, and the way that he told his girlfriend and best friend about Tony. Something about the way that he played back to Tony's games, or to most of them at least. There was something about Rogers that made Tony crazy, and Tony was about to explode just thinking about it.

“You may all leave now,” said the librarian, and Tony sprinted out of the library before she could finish the sentence.

He just wanted to get away from the stupid school, away from those stupid feelings. Of course, because life hated him, his car was not in the parking lot. He angrily called Pepper, to learn that they had gone in _his_ car to the planetarium. He sat on the front steps of the school, and began to wait for his cousin to return with his car. He put his elbows on his knees, and watched the sun fall farther and farther down the sky.

The door swung open behind Tony, and he waited to see one of the other kids exit the school, but instead something else happened because life hated him and really wanted him to drive off a cliff. Well life also took his car, so maybe it just wanted him to slowly go insane.

“Stark?” came a voice that instantly made the feelings strike again.

Tony turned around to see Mr. Rogers halfway out the door, his jacket over his arm and a bag in his hand. He blinked and stepped the rest of the way out.

“If it isn't my favorite teacher. Ever.” Tony said back, but his tone wasn't normal, it was weak and quiet.

“What are you still doing here?”

“Detention.”

“Figures.” Rogers sighed and sat down next to Tony.

Tony had to recover from the surprise that Rogers sat down instead of just walking away before he could find words to say. The words that came out were “What are you doing?”

Rogers looked to him, a smile teasing his lips. “I’m sitting here.”

“Why?”

“...I don't know.” Rogers looked like he was contemplating getting up or staying, and finally settled on pulling a bag of chips from his bag. “Are you hungry?”

Tony was starving. He hadn’t eaten lunch because he was late from getting yelled at by Fury. “No,” he said anyway.

“You’re lying.”

“No I'm not.”

“I heard you stomach growl in class. Three times.”

“You were listening to my stomach?” Tony raised a brow. “And you think I'm the stalker,” he joked, finally able to act like the normal Tony again. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not tell you haw I happy I was when I read your comments! I appreciate them, I really do. It's so true, a beta is needed, and I'm working on it now. Haha, yes jealous!Steve is fun and I'm really glad you all thought he wasn't too OOC and that nobody hates me yet. (I have a feeling you will when you see what's going to happen but I promise it will all make sense and then you'll forgive me!) And as for wanting to know about how Steve feels, you will soon enough! I was thinking of maybe doing a chapter from Steve's POV so that you could know now but then the part you'll all hate me about will be ruined and then I'd want to keep doing Steve chapters and then the story will never end. But you will learn more about Steve and his feelings.
> 
> Don't take me too seriously guys, the part you might hate me for isn't THAT bad. It's not even bad, it's just... it's so OOC it won't make sense at first but then it will so... no killing.
> 
> LAVA CAKE x10 Y'ALL


	10. Mr. Perfect (Part Two)

CHAPTER TEN: Mr. Perfect (Part Two)

“You were listening to my stomach?” Tony raised a brow. “And you think I'm the stalker,” he joked, finally able to act like the normal Tony again. Kind of.

“You gotta eat,” Rogers demanded as he held the bag out for Tony to take chips from.

“Why aren't you at home with your girlfriend or something?”

“I had lesson plans to do. Why aren't you driving home right now?”

“Pepper stole my car.” Tony swallowed his chip, and desperately looked at the bag in Rogers' hand. It was weird, sitting and eating chips with his history teacher that he hated so much… but he kind of liked it.

Rogers laughed. He laughed, and it was like drinking water, relaxing and didn't leave Tony wanting to explode.

“What?”

“You’re Tony Stark, and you let someone take your car.”

“Well she is going to get an earful when she gets back.” He glanced at Rogers. “And you don't know who Tony Stark even is,” he said defensively.

“I think I've met him actually. He’s annoying, and full of himself, and bratty, and-” Rogers stopped, looking down.

 “And?”

“Nothing.” Rogers didn't look at him.

 “Whatever.” Tony shook his head and grabbed another chip.

“You skipped class on Monday.”

“And you’re wearing another one of your dorky shirts, what does it matter?”

“Why?”

Tony didn't know why he was asking. “My teacher is kind of an asshole.”

Rogers shot him a glare but Tony sensed that Rogers had been a little more offended than he was letting on.

“And my girlfriend was having a bad day,” Tony added as he kicked a pebble from the step his feet were on that he’d been staring at.

“Right.” Rogers watched the pebble land three steps below. “Darcy.”

“That is her name.” Tony said dryly.

“You two are really into PDA.”

Tony spun his head to look at Rogers. Uh? “Your really into watching,” Tony found himself smirking.

Rogers looked up quickly, like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He was probably made of cookies. “No I'm not. I'm your teacher.” He said as if that would clear it all up.

“You can admit it. I'm really hot, it's hard not to watch.”

Rogers didn't say anything, and Tony wondered why.

“Stevey?” Tony joked.

“You can't call me Steve,” Rogers said quickly.

Tony raised his eyebrow again.

“I have to get home; Peggy’s waiting for me,” he said more to himself than to Tony.

“Bye Mr. Rogers,” Tony said, making use of the name.

“Have a nice day Stark,” was the last thing that he said before getting onto a motorcycle, and speeding out of the school parking lot.

 

Tony waited until Pepper came to get him, and then sat in the car silently until they got back to his house. Pepper had already dropped the others at their houses, and the whole way back, she gave Tony fishy looks. He didn't demand to let him drive, he didn't disown her, and he didn't give her death glares, so the fishy look was most likely necessary.

“Tony, what’s going on?” She asked too calmly for Tony's taste.

He didn't really hear her, but knew that she had said something. He inclined his head at her and blinked for her to continue.

“Tony? What’s the matter, you’re acting all weird and it's scaring me.”

Tony took his shades off, and turned the radio off before getting out of the car. He didn't have anything to say to Pepper. He didn't have anything to say at all. He had had the feeling since the motorcycle was out of sight. Deep, deep down, like extremely deep down, just next to where his secret love for care-bears when he was little was, he knew what that feeling was. Of course he knew what it was, and he didn't want to admit it. He must of always known, since he set eyes on the blonde Brooklyn man, but it wasn't until he actually had a real conversation with him, that it starting screaming at him in his head.

Admittedly, Steve Rogers was extremely hot, and Tony had no problem with that. Guys can think that other guys are hot, because it's not just their opinion if it’s a big, bold, fact. The guy was hot, and that wasn't changing anytime soon. He would probably be hot when he turned ninety. The problem, or the thing that Tony was having a hard time believing, was that he was attracted to such hotness. He didn't care about being attracted to him, because there was nothing wrong with it. In fact, if he saw some guy on the side of the road that he was attracted to, he probably wouldn't care about hooking up with him, but he just couldn't believe it.

Tony wasn't one to keep things from himself, because if he wanted something, then he would get it, and that also meant that if he wanted someone, he got them. Except, he couldn't have Rogers. He just couldn't. There was no version of it where it could work. Yeah, Tony could try to hook up with him, just a one-night thing, but that would make for an awkward history class afterwards. That was if Rogers even said yes, which was highly unlikely. Rogers had a girlfriend, and wasn't too fond of Tony at all! Even if they crossed all of those bridges, there was still the one where Tony wasn't even turning seventeen for a few months, which was still underage, while Rogers was in his twenties. Tony didn't give a crap about the age difference, but he was sure other people would. And nothing could change the fact that Rogers was his teacher. Ha, Tony found himself not even caring about him being his teacher. That only left the part where even if they got past all of the others issues, Rogers had a girlfriend. Rogers was straight.

 

On Thursday, Tony left his keys on the front step for Pepper to take the car. He couldn't make himself leave his projects that he had been working on immensely since the discovery of his attraction for his history teacher. He had his headphones in, with music plying so loudly that he couldn't hear himself think. He knew by heart how to work, so he didn't even have to think for that. He wasn't trying to deny that he had feelings for another guy; he was just trying to deny that he had feelings for _Rogers_. He worked nonstop until he passed out with his head on the table.

Bright and early on Friday morning, he made breakfast with his mad cooking skills, and the help of JARVIS, declared himself sick with a fever of 98.3, and then proceeded downstairs to get carried away again. He was sweaty and covered in oil when the continuous ringing of the doorbell finally brought him from his daze enough to go answer it. He didn't bother with a shirt, and lazily opened the door, expecting for it to be Pepper bringing him schoolwork.

“Surprise babe!” Darcy sang as she pushed her way in through the door.

Tony smacked his gum in his mouth and said, “What are you doing here?”

“I brought takeout for my smelly skipper.” She smiled and waved the large brown paper bag in his face.

It smelt delicious and Tony was a teenager, so of course his eyes lit up and he grabbed the bag with a quickly muttered, “I love you,” before scurrying back down stairs.

“What are you even doing hidden down there?” Darcy followed him, and then said “Nice lair!”

Tony was too busy eating to give a shit that Darcy was poking through pieces of junk that was littered all over the multiple tables on the opposite wall.

“Don't break anything.” He shot at her and went back to eating.

“You really must be a genius,” she breathed.

“Duh,” he said back.

“What are you working on?” Darcy asked.

“Nothing,” Tony said shortly.

“Can I help?”

“No.”

“Please?”

Tony dropped his fork and blurted, “I want to suck my teacher off.”

Darcy looked confused, amused, and mental, with her eyes bulging. “Uhhhhhh?”

Tony face palmed and groaned. Well there went that secret. “I don't even know Darce, it's just- like he’s just so hot!”

“Still stuck here- you want to do what to who?”

“Rogers Darcy, Rogers, and it doesn't matter what I want to do! What should I do?”

“Stop freaking out.” She walked over and sat on a spinny stool next to him. “Now, tell me about your fantasies.”

Tony rolled his eyes at her perverted shrink voice. “No, I am not telling you that.” He sighed. “This isn't a normal thing for me.” He said. “I like guys?”

Darcy shrugged. “I guess. Join the club?” She smiled big. “Well I mean the in love with someone who doesn't love you back club. There’s me, and Loki, and now you! This is so great, I was waiting for you to admit it.”

“I don't love him! I said that he’s hot.”

“Either way, you are now technically bi, so you can join that club now too.”

“No I'm not.” He said confused.

“As far as I know, Rogers is a man.”

“Oh, right.” He looked down. “But I've never liked another guy before.”

Darcy looked like she was having all too much fun with his problems. “Sometimes that happens... when you’re in _love_ ,” she cooed.

Tony pushed her chair away and began to put his headphones on. “You’re no help. Get out.”

“Oh don't be childish.” She laughed and picked up the trash. “Well I have to get back to school anyways. Should I tell Rogers the good news?”

“I will kill you.”

She laughed. “If I leave you here alone are you going to have a fit or something?”

He shook his head, turning the music up to block her out. Darcy got on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. “You still smell!” She yelled in his ear so he could hear over the music. She left, and Tony actually felt a little bit better after telling her, or blurting it to her. He would just have to keep his secret away from everyone else, especially from Rogers, and let it go away. The year was more than half over, so once it was out for summer, he wouldn't have to worry about him being his teacher anymore. He just had to make it though the rest of the year with 'Mr. I’m too freaking perfect looking to exist.'


	11. Teacher Snatcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so now it gets confusing. Penny is an OC from a while ago that just happened to fit into the story perfectly although I wish her name wasn't so similar to Peggy. This is also where Tony does something that a lot of people could hate but in my mind I can kind of see him doing what he does.

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Teacher Snatcher

“Mr. Stark, you have been suggested by more than three of your teachers to be elected to participate in the academic fair,” Banner said with a calm smile. “I can't say that I'm surprised, but I would be surprised if you turned down an offer to show off how brilliant you are.”

Tony knew he was brilliant, and slightly proud that more than three of his teachers thought that he was smart enough to participate in some school event for the brightest. Of course he would say yes, because showing up the rest of the “smart” kids in the school sounded extremely fun. “What do I have to do?” he asked.

“You will make a project of any kind that you want. English kids normally do writing, and such, so you do whatever you choose as long as it pertains to school. There will be a fair to show off your projects in about three weeks, and the judges for the school judge which will move on to the next level. After that there is a state fair, where the projects will be judged again, and then they go to the countrywide fair. After that the first, second, and third place winners' projects will be submitted to the competition for all public schools, private schools, and colleges in the U.S., Canada, and Mexico.”

“What does the winner get?”

“I don't know, probably some prize that has to do with their project,” Banner said as if it didn't matter.

Tony didn't care what the prize was, because he probably already had it, or something better, but it was nice knowing what you were getting yourself into, because if all of the kids were trying to win a car or something, they would be vicious and competitive the whole time. That made Tony excited very much.

“It’s only the third year doing this, so it will probably be a mess, but I thought that you might want to know. Also, if you chose, you will need to chose a 'coach', as in a teacher, to take with you to the different levels.”

“Great, then I chose you, and count me in.” Tony smiled and grabbed his bag from his seat.

“Ok, there will be two other kids in our group then.”

Tony spoke with Banner for a little while longer until the late bell rang, and he had to leave to get to the class that he both looked forward to and dreaded.

He was late, and peeked his head in the classroom to see that Rogers back was to him, but the teacher said, “May I help you?” before turning to see Tony, and did a double take.

Tony smiled goofily and slipped in. “Sorry Mr. Rogers I was talking to Mr. Banner.”

Rogers didn't say anything.

“Can I sit?” Tony asked.

“If you can find a seat.”

Tony turned to his seat to see that it was already taken by some girl with brown hair and bright red lips. She looked up innocently and gave a slight smile to Tony, although she probably didn't even know who he was. Tony felt like an outcast as he walked to the back of the classroom, to the last row where the only empty seat was. It was the seat that nobody ever sat in, and was covered in gum.

“As I was saying, if you have been chosen for the fair, and you want to do a history project, there is a clipboard on my desk,” Rogers said and his shoulders were hunched a bit. “And the permission slip for the field trip is due tomorrow.”

Tony felt out of the loop. What permission slip? Were they going somewhere? He raised his hand without thinking and was called on before he could change his mind.

“Yes?”

“What permission slip?” He asked, a bit of sass in his voice. Rogers should have told him that he needed a permission slip.

“Oh right, you.” Rogers said in a tone that sounded almost disgusted, and he turned to grab a paper from his desk. He told the other kids in his row to pass it back, and Tony got it after every other kid made extremely slow gestures of passing it to him.

He glanced up at Rogers, but instead was greeted by the eyes of Loki, who's eyes said everything. Darcy must have told him over the weekend about the conversation Tony had had with her on Friday. Tony's face heated up and he moved his eyes to the paper before he could do something stupid.

The field trip was to a history museum in the city on Wednesday. They would be going to watch a reenactment of some battle and to look at artifacts from the battle. It was twenty dollars, and money for lunch. On any other occasion, with any other teacher, Tony would say, “Fuck it” and ditch to hang out in the city, but it wasn't a different occasion, and it wasn't a different teacher. Tony hated himself for wanting to go just because he had a little schoolgirl crush on the teacher.

“Who wants to read first?” Rogers asked.

Tony's hand shot up in the air immediately, and shook it in the air until he got the attention that he was looking for.

“Go ahead Stark.” Rogers sighed.

Tony read the section in the book that he was told to read, and looked up every few minutes to see all but one pair of eyes looking at their own books. It was uncomfortable with Rogers’ eyes staring at him like he was contemplating whether or not to say good job, or to just say shut up and read it himself. Either way, his eyes were on Tony.

Class ended, and Tony had to wait for everyone else to file out before he could get out of the room himself. On the way out Rogers' voice stopped him.

“Surprised you're back Stark.”

 

Tony and Darcy had half of Tony's clothes laying all over the room, and music pounding loudly. Of course some alcohol was involved, and they were both stripped down to their undergarments, but it was a blast. It was Tuesday night, and Darcy had showed up eating skittles, and holding at least twenty men's fashion magazines. Tony loved attention, although the attention he was getting was constantly being joked about as love for his teacher. It had started as picking out what Tony would wear on the field trip the next day, and somehow got too out of hand to remember what the plan had been.

Darcy grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him on top of the bed to jump like two year olds, her hair all over the place, smelling like strawberries. If she weren’t so into Jane, Tony would have been sure that she was trying to get him to sleep with her. She was just an awesome person. A lazy, perverted, and crazy person, but awesome nonetheless. They sang horribly along to the music. Tony accidentally fell, and pulled Darcy down with him, her landing right on top of him. They laughed, too drunk to really care that she kind of just laid there and giggled for close to twenty minutes.

Darcy rolled off of Tony and laid down next to him, hands still held together by loose fingers, and laughs still exploding from their mouths. Tony looked to her, and tried to calm himself down enough to put his finger over his lips and say “Shh, calm Darcy, be calm.”

“I-” She breathed heavy, “-can't... stop... laughing!”

Tony laughed some more and looked up to the ceiling.

“Worst friend ever!” he said after a minute.

“Why?”

“Because we are going to be so hungover tomorrow.”

Darcy hit him in the shoulder before rolling over and putting her face up to his so that their noses were touching.

“I love you so much,” she whispered, and Tony nodded, agreeing.

He grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed her. Kissing Darcy was perfect. For once if felt like he was kissing someone that gave a crap about him. He didn't care if she was just a friend, because that’s all it was. She kissed back, with just as much effort, and it was by far, the best friendship Tony had ever had with someone.

 

“Shit shit shit!” Darcy cried as they ran full speed, hand in hand, to the bus that had just closed it's doors.

Tony was in some pair of jeans he hadn't seen in years, as well as some ugly jacket, the hood up to hide his baggy eyes. Darcy wasn't in any better shape. Her jeans were hanging low on her waist, and her plaid shirt was way too wide on her, considering that it was Tony's, and her long hair was flying all over the place in the wind.

“Wait!” Tony yelled and waved his hand in the air.

They had been late getting to school because they accidentally slept in. They had just made it to the school in time to get through the gates before they started asking for passes. Darcy's history teacher popped his head out of the door and smiled.

“Darcy, I'm glad you made it.”

“Yeah yeah,” she said and gripped her stomach, out of breath.

They had been lucky that their classes were scheduled to ride the same bus.

“Are you on this bus too?” asked the man.

“Yes,” sighed another voice. “He’s mine.”

Tony nearly punched himself when his heart skipped to a faster beat than necessary. He squeezed Darcy's hand tighter and she looked down to their hands. Tony couldn't help but notice that both of the teachers were looking at them funnily, glancing at their hands, and Darcy's bed hair.

“Get on the bus then,” said Darcy's teacher dramatically.

Tony and Darcy got on, and Pepper jumped out of her seat.

“Oh thank god!” she said. “Tony why didn't you answer your phone?” She wasn't wearing her mad face, but her Pepper face, worried, and kind. Tony hated that he’d worried her, but then again, it wasn't her business why he didn't answer the phone.

“It looks like he was busy.” Clint laughed and winked at them before Natasha elbowed him in the ribs.

The bus was packed, three kids to a seat in most of the rows, and the only empty seat was the first row, where Rogers and Darcy's teacher sat. Since Jane and Rhodey were on a different bus, Pepper sat with Natasha and Clint, while Loki took up the entire seat behind them, head against the glass. Tony and Darcy slid into the seat next to Loki, who grumbled his unhappiness about having to move his legs. Darcy threw her head back onto the seat and huffed in relief, while Tony unwillingly watched Rogers sit three rows ahead of them.

Rogers was talking to Penny, the seat snatcher, and nodding along to whatever she was saying. Every few seconds Tony would notice how Rogers' eyes drifted back to him, but flew back to Penny almost immediately. Tony really disliked Penny, and she had only been in their class since the day after Tony ditched school the week before. She was always talking in her annoyingly hot accent, and getting the best grades, and becoming Rogers' favorite student. Ever. Tony narrowed his eyes, plotting his revenge on the teacher snatcher, and sunk deeper into his seat.

The bumpy, noisy, bus ride was way too irritating for Tony to think much about how he had never actually been Rogers' favorite student, or even remotely close, but gave the perfect excuse for him to grind his teeth and glare straight ahead at the brown haired girl. The ride was close to two hours long, and Pepper had given him a look with worried eyes the entire time, while the others talked about random things that Tony wasn't paying attention to. When the bus finally arrived at the museum, Tony bolted for the door, and then leaned against the outside of the dirty yellow vehicle, just wanting to be away from it all. While the students unloaded themselves, Tony decided that he would make the best of the day, and forget about how gorgeous, and untouchable Mr. Rogers was.

Darcy came out, talking to Loki, and gave him a nod before following the others over to the benches in front of the museum. Pepper caught up with Tony, and watched the ground as they made their way over with the rest of the group.

“Are you ok?” Pepper asked, glancing up at Tony.

“Not really.” Tony shrugged honestly.

“What’s going on?” She asked, concerned.

Tony wasn't ready to tell his cousin about his little issue, but didn't want her to think that he was just being moody for no reason, so he sighed and looked at her as they walked.

“I just don't think that this whole normal school thing was a good idea,” he said finally and was content, knowing that it was true. It wasn't the main reason, but it was what caused the whole mess.

“You seem really good with Darcy.” She smiled a bit. “I mean, you guys are so alike, getting in trouble, annoying sarcasm, and abnormally smart. You've never really had a real girlfriend before, Tony, and you actually look happy with her. Normal school can't be so bad if you found Darcy.”

Tony couldn't help but smile back at that. Pepper always knew the right thing to say. Tony did feel right with Darcy, although not in the same way that everyone thought. “I like our friends, and the freedom. I like being the smartest. I just don't like school.”

Pepper's eyes flickered behind them and then nodded. “You don't like Rogers,” she said plainly.

Tony glanced back too, to see Rogers thanking the bus driver, and his breath caught in his throat. What did Pepper mean? When he looked back to Pepper, she was nearly ten feet away, meeting up with Rhodey and Jane. Darcy waited with Loki, looking at Tony expectantly, so Tony tore himself away from the magnetic pull of his history teacher to rush over to Darcy.

The first twenty minutes of the field trip were fun and easy. Tony sat with the others, laughing and joking, just as he would any other time, but then the students began breaking up into groups. Because life hated Tony, he was conveniently put into Rogers' group, without any of his friends, and stuck with Penny. Natasha, Clint, and Rhodey were put into a group with a bunch of shy smartypants, while Loki and Darcy were put into a group of troublemakers, fitting in perfectly. Pepper was put into group three, with Darcy's teacher, mostly sporty girls and bully boys, which she didn't look very happy about, reflecting Tony's expression when he found out that he was put into group four, the group for the top students.

Rogers' was joining everyone just as the tour guide put them in their work level based groups, and was handed a clipboard by the peppy blonde tour guide. He read the list and sighed, looking up and straight into Tony's eyes.

Tony was the only one to hear, having been the only one paying attention when Rogers said, “I just can't win.”

Tony chuckled a little to himself, although unsure why, but then thought about what Rogers had said. What did he mean? Gosh, everyone kept saying things that made no sense. Rogers called his group to attention, like he was speaking to soldiers. Tony silently said “Yes Cap?”

“We are going to be going with Mr. Hernandez-” he pointed to a dark haired lady who smiled and waved, with his thumb. “-who will be showing us around the museum. In about two hours we will break for lunch, and then finish our tour.”

Tony walked in the back of the group, subconsciously slinking towards his teacher's side. He may have not been able to stand the guy, and hated how attracted to him he was becoming, but the need to be close was irresistible. Rogers glanced down at him when Tony became only two mere feet from his side, and his face flushed with annoyance and a slight smile.

“Stark,” Rogers greeted.

“Hey Rogers.” Tony said, his good mood running thinner with every second that he couldn't just pull Rogers into some supply closet and smash their faces together.

“Havin' fun?” Rogers asked.

Tony had to school his features when Rogers' voice slipped; his well put together teacher voice almost gone.

“Are you?” Tony asked.

Rogers laughed quietly. “I'm a history teacher, basically gettin' the day off to hang out at a history museum.”

“Right,” Tony said back.

“You didn't answer my question.”

“Well I'm in your group,” Tony said without emotion, leaving it open for Rogers to decide whether Tony meant it in a good way or a bad way.

“You probably know all of this already,” Rogers said, his shoulders rising a few inches as he tucked his hands into the front pockets of his dark pants.

Tony noticed that the conversation had switched from their group, to the learning material. “History isn't really my area,” he admitted.

“You still know it all though, don’t ya?”

“I learned it last year,” Tony said, mesmerized by the accent that Rogers had been hiding in school. He wondered why all of a sudden he was letting it show.

Just then the group stopped again, and Rogers had to go to the front to tell the students to go to the bathroom while they were close to it. As he took off though, he brushed his and Tony's shoulders together, sending a shiver down Tony's spine. Tony watched Rogers speak in his teacher voice, suddenly hating it, and wanting the real Rogers voice back.

Rogers sat down on a bench by the bathroom, looking through the pamphlet about the section of the museum that they were in, and Tony ground his teeth together as Penny went to sit next to him. Penny wasn't like Jane, throwing her self at the teacher, but her smile was a bit suggestive, but also full of sadness. Tony couldn't decide whether she looked in love with him, or in the mood to murder him. Maybe she was in the same boat as Tony, wanting and hating at the same time.

“She said that you would do that.” Tony heard Penny say to Rogers.

“Do what?” Rogers asked the same words running though Tony's mind.

“Talk like that...to him.” Her face looked more sad than happy.

Tony understood what she was talking about. Penny had to of been referring to how Rogers talked normally to Tony, instead of teacher-like, because what else would she mean? He didn't know why she said it though, or who the _she_ was that Penny spoke of.

Rogers was looking at his pamphlet still, and his chest had stopped moving. Tony's had stopped as well, unable to breathe. Tony turned away and walked into the bathroom before he could hear Rogers deny whatever she was implying, because he knew that it would be the truth, and the truth stung like a bitch.

For the rest of the tour through rooms and rooms of artifacts and plaque reading, Tony let his mind wander away from the boring facts and detailed description of the battles. He admired the golden trim along the stone archways between each room, and how the lights created vast shadows using the rafters three hollow stories above them. The floor was a light gray color, like cement, but smoother and more modern looking than tile or wood would look against the ancient looking architecture. On every wall were places to flip though albums of pictures on sleek tablets attached to the wall, and the tour guides had their own tablets, probably decked out with note cards and cheats to use during their tours.

Ms. Hernandez was a gorgeous woman, and fairly young, probably close to twenty-five. Tony would ask her out if he had the effort for it, but doing so would only make him want Rogers more. Besides, if someone figured it out, his cover with Darcy would be ruined. Instead, Tony thought about where he would go for lunch when he snuck out after they were released to get their lunches from the buses if they brought any. Most of the kids packed lunch, but some brought money to get snacks from the small cafe in the lobby.

Tony whispered to JARVIS to find a nearby place to eat, and then glanced at Rogers for the first time since the bathroom break. He was still with Penny, but looked less uncomfortable. Tony wanted to puke at the sight. He had his hand on her shoulder, like some brotherly shit, pointing out hidden things in the painting that they were being told about by Hernandez.

Eventually, when Tony felt that his head would explode, they were released to go get their lunches from the bus, and Tony exhaled enough to move from his frozen position in the back of the group. He searched for Darcy, and found everyone together on the front steps. Tony ordered for everyone to follow him, and together, Pepper, Clint, Natasha, Rhodey, Jane, Darcy, Loki, and Tony, journeyed down the steps and around the corner towards an expensive restaurant of Tony's choosing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing I was talking about that Tony does was the Darcy part but I couldn't bring myself to take it out. The next chapter will have some serious reconstructing that has to do with the entire story (about 70 thousand words from this point although it isn't finished yet) and that major story line I've mentioned before which was introduced during this chapter. So what this means is that it may be a little bit till I update again. (I'm not talking months or anything but maybe a week or so)
> 
> What would be awesome though are those amazing comments that I love so much. I really do hate begging but I will. I'll do it. I'll beg for comments. Seriously. I never realized how important they are before I actually started posting this story but they're bloody fantastic and like fuel to this Stony Fire- so I shall beg if I must! I'll even settle for mean comments since begging is annoying. Here it goes... Pleeeeeease?
> 
> And I shall also say this- LAVA CAKE 1001 YOU GUYS (My love is bigger than yours Memo the stalker ;) MUAHAHAHAHA.)


	12. Sixty-Three Percent Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra extra longer chapter than usual.

CHAPTER TWELVE: Sixty-Three Percent Chance

“What is it?” Loki asked, disgusted.

“Calamari.” Tony rolled his eyes. Of course, because Loki liked to bug Tony, he ordered the most expensive thing on the menu, not even knowing what it was. Tony didn't really care if the seafood platter was close to a hundred dollars, and laughed internally at how it backfired on Loki.

“And that it?” he asked, eyeing the food on his plate that he was probably still deciding if it was edible.

“It's squid,” Pepper said helpfully.

“Squid,” Loki repeated. “You let me order squid?” Loki snapped at Tony.

“I let you order a hundred dollar entree.” Tony smirked and pushed his own plate away while no one was watching. He had decided before they had even left that he wasn't hungry, but he needed to get away from the adorableness of Rogers and Peggy.

“Try it,” Darcy told Loki, stealing a mini crab cake from his plate.

“You try the sea creature.” Loki put it to her face and blinked confusedly when Darcy ate it right away, taking it from his hand by her teeth.

“It's good,” she shrugged.

“You are a brave one,” Loki gasped at her.

Jane had her eyes glued to her phone and nearly jumped out of her seat, giving an excited squeal in the silent restaurant when her phone buzzed.

“What is it?” Rhodey asked from next to her.

“Thor texted me.” She blushed wildly.

Tony watched Loki's face drop, and Darcy's face anger, before joining the conversation with Jane. “Isn't that a bit risky? Dating your teacher?”

“I'm not just dating him Stark,” Jane said, confused. “Thor and I are just- I can't even explain it. If you can imagine how important the sun is to the moon, and vice versa, then think of it like that. You can't have one without the other to survive.”

“We don't actually need the moon.” Loki said quietly.

“The sun needs the moon.” Jane said back.

“No the Earth needs the Sun. The moon needs nobody.”

“Astronauts need the moon,” Tony said with a gasp as if he just remembered the square root of pie. Actually, he knew what the square root of pie was already.

“I don't get it.” Pepper said.

“I don't wear ginormous marshmallow suits Tony,” Darcy said coldly.

“Basically-” Tony said, throwing his arms in the air. “-the Earth needs the Sun.” He glanced at Loki when he said 'Earth'. “The astronauts need the moon.” He glanced at Darcy when he mentioned 'astronauts'. “And the Earth and the sun don't need anybody, although they are thought of together, but are not even remotely similar. The sun is a big ball of hot stuff.” He winked at Loki. “And the moon is cold and unable to let the astronauts stay because of lack of lesb- oxygen. The Earth can't get too close to the sun because of said hotness, and the astronauts are stuck living on Earth because of similarities that they share- or uh they need each other. And then there’s Mars and Neptune that just suck all around for each other! Got it? Good. Now eat your freaking food.” Tony hit his fist against the table, having gotten a bit angry by the end of his speech.

Every single person at the table looked at him confused. Tony made a motion to eat and everyone hurried to shovel food into his or her mouths. Yes, Tony was in one of those moods.

When they got back to the museum, ten minutes before the first showing of the reenactment was, they were surprised to learn that nobody had even noticed that they had left. They snuck back to their groups, and immediately, Tony realized that he was wrong. One person had noticed his absence, and that person watched him with a glare. Rogers had his brown lather jacket on, and his hair was a bit disheveled, so combined with his hard blue eyes on Tony, he was all around hot. Tony smirked at him, and came over.

“What?” he asked.

“You skipped lunch.”

“So?”

“I was- you- I can get in trouble if I lose you.”

Tony wished so badly that it had had a double meaning, but it didn't and he remembered Mars.

“You could get in trouble if I skipped without your permission?” he asked in confusion.

“Yes Stark. We are in the city, two hours from home, and you're sixteen!” Rogers yelled in a whisper.

“What happened to that accent? I like it better.” Tony didn't care if saying that was risky, because he had spent weeks pretending to flirt with the guy and he still knew that Tony was joking, so he doubted that Rogers would just randomly pick up on how much Tony wanted him.

Rogers face seemed to calm an inch, and he stepped forward a bit. Tony wanted Rogers to just lean down those few inches and forget about the tons of teenagers around them, and the way that Rogers looked at him almost let him believe that it could happen. Then reality came crashing back down, and Rogers jumped back, looking around the room, and Tony cursed mentally.

“Don't do it again.” Rogers pointed to Tony and then looked away.

“Mr. Rogers-”

“Please- no.”

Tony felt his face drop, eyes weaken; smirk gone, and shoulders slump in defeat. If there had been any chance that Rogers was going to do something, it was gone and probably wasn’t coming back. Tony ran a hand through his hair and turned away too, looking at nothing in particular, until he broke down and walked to the bathroom without asking for permission. Rogers hadn't even noticed he left, so asking permission would have probably done more harm than good.

In the bathroom, Tony sat on the counter and played games on his phone that he had designed himself, critiquing himself in the process. He hid his eyes under his hanging hair, not wanting to look anybody in the eye as they came in and out of the bathroom. JARVIS told him to go back out with the group multiple times, but Tony ignored him.

Loki came into the bathroom about a half hour later, and jumped up onto the counter too.

“What are you doing?” Tony snapped.

“Well the groups are joining back together, and you weren't there. Then I saw how depressed Rogers looked, and added two and two together.”

“It's just boring,” Tony lied, though he wondered what Loki meant be Rogers looking depressed.

Loki was obviously enjoying Tony's pain. “I get it though. There’s him, and how amazing he is, and how awesome it would be, and then there’s how it's never going to happen.”

Tony looked to make sure that there weren't any feet under the stalls, and then spoke. “I'm not having a heart to heart with you, I am whining to you about my problems like a child and then you are leaving me to play with my inventions.”

Loki rolled his eyes but he looked horrified at simply the idea of having any kind of heart to heart with Tony Stark. “Fine. Go ahead.”

“Well, uh. What do I say?” Tony asked.

“I guess you could whine about what happened.”

“Oh, well he yelled at me and then totally got in my personal space just to beg me to go away!” Tony replied.

“At least he didn't kiss you and then say he was straight.”

It was Tony's turn to add two and two. “Are you saying... Oh my god Loki! He is both a douche, and a guy with guts.”

“We are talking about your problems here, not mine.”

“Right right. I don't know how you deal with it Lokster-”

“Lokster?”

“Yeah I just made it up- but I don't get it!”

“Our situations are very different Stark.” Loki sighed.

“How?” Tony asked.

“For one, Thor and I have known each other our entire lives. His parents are my god parents. Our parents went to college together. He was the high schooler that stuck up for me. He was the one that gave me my first beer, and he was the one that went to my mother's funeral. He’s older than me, and like a brother, and I love him, but he is my teacher now. Its like suddenly he's the hot guy that came back from college and I see him in the hallways, and I have to call him Mr. Odinson. I don't just think that he's hot, I love him.”

Tony watched Loki, guilty that he had compared his crush basically to Loki's entire life.

“I didn't know any of that,” Tony said.

“Nobody does. Well everyone knows that we belong to each other to some extent, they know the past, but they don't know what each of those things mean to me.”

“Ok, so that was really hot, and if you ever get over Odinson, we should _definitely_ fuck.” Tony smiled.

“Are you suddenly turning gay now?”

“Is that a yes?”

“No!” Loki gasped. “Just, no. Besides, I'm not going to be your first guy.”

“First guy...Oh!” Tony suddenly felt weird. He had somewhat forgot how different things were with guys than they were with girls. “You've-”

“No, we are not talking about my virginity.”

“You mean the virginity that you don't have.”

“I'm leaving.” Loki jumped to the floor, and finally in a better mood, Tony followed him.

“Who was it?” He asked as they exited the bathroom.

“I said that we are not talking about this.”

“Nuh uh, you can't just say something like that and not expect me to want details.”

“I didn't say anything.”

“You _implied_ it!”

“I implied nothing.”

Laughing, Tony went with Loki back to the bus where the students were fighting over seats. Tony braved a glance to Rogers, who was in his seat staring out the window. Tony could see in the reflection of the glass, the anger and pain in his teacher's eyes but didn’t understand it.

 

Rain poured like buckets against the shaking windows, thunder rumbling loudly in the distance. The bus driver sat in his seat, yelling at the walkie-talkie to start working. They were an hour from school, and had been broken down on the side of one of the back roads the school busses had to take, for over an hour. A tree had fallen down on the road so no one could get to them, and it was too dark with the storm outside to see anything. Tony knew that it was worse than everyone assumed. It was only thanks to JARVIS that he knew about the tree, and the lack of help coming for them.

The kids weren't happy, but weren't too angry about it either because they didn't know what was really going on. Someone had turned music on from their iPod, and it blasted through the bus while some sang along, some stood on the seats dancing and joking around like idiots, some on the floor dancing, and some sitting quietly. Darcy was in the walkway, dancing and laughing, and Tony once again questioned her sanity. Pepper was trying to talk to JARVIS to get them help, and Tony bugged Loki to talk more about what Loki had said earlier. Clint and Natasha were watching the crazy scene, amused.

Tony also watched how Rogers sat in his seat, talking on the phone while Penny watched with concerned eyes. When Loki put headphones on and glared out the window, Tony sighed and went to snatch his phone away from his cousin.

Pepper frantically explained how bad it really was. They were in the middle of nowhere with no help whatsoever. The storm was getting worse and worse, and JARVIS had told them about how buildings and house were just being torn apart because of it. What had started as rain and a broken down bus turned into them becoming stranded on some road in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees threatening to squish them.

“JARVIS can you land the jet anywhere close?” He asked.

“The road is nearly vacant because of the fallen tree, so that won't be a problem, but the weather is not safe to fly.”

“Is there any sign of the weather changing soon?” he asked.

“No sir. I can land jet 4627, but it will only hold five people, and you would have to fly it on the way back.”

Tony thought it over, and then asked JARVIS, “How important is it for us to get out of here?”

“Since you have no way of contacting for help, you have been reported as missing. The police have been searching for all of you for about twenty minutes. Parents are worried. If the storm gets worse and you don't get help, the lives of everyone here will be at a large risk.”

“Is the storm going to get worse?”

“There is a sixty-three percent chance that the storm will escalate within the hour.”

“Gosh JARVIS you should of just cut to the chase.” Tony ran a hand through his hair nervously. If they didn't get them all out of there soon, there was a chance that they could be hurt, and because they couldn't contact anyone, nobody knew that hey were stuck in the middle of nowhere.

“Can you contact the police for us?”

“I cannot sir. The information I am receiving is coming through a break in the security that you made last month. It is only one way. The only way that we are communicating right now is because I am programed into your cell phone, and can wirelessly communicate and operate the jets which I am also programmed into.”

“I know how we are communicating.” Tony sighed. He didn't know what to do. If he could manage to fly the plane through the storm, then they could possibly get help, but that was very risky. “Start up the jet,” he finally said and put his phone into his pocket. He knew that if he was going to do anything, he would need to talk to the teachers.

Lightning sparked through the sky and there were a few shrieks before everyone quieted down, the music was switched off. The storm was growing worse and worse. Tony pushed through the walkway of suddenly terrified people. Kids were worriedly asking each other what was going to happen, and the lights in the bus flickered off. Tony put aside his drama with Rogers to yell at him over the loud noise of the weather outside.

“Mr. Rogers?” he called.

Rogers' head whipped around and scared eyes met his. “Tony-”

Tony ignored how Rogers used his first name and cut to the chase, squeezing into the seat next to him while Mr. Karlisle did a head count.

“What’s wrong?” Rogers asked.

“I can get five people out of here to get help.”

“What? How?” He asked loudly, getting closer to hear Tony's reply.

“My jet- it doesn't matter. It's going to get bad if we don't get help. There’s severe flooding that’s making it hard for them to move a tree that’s blocking the road and nobody knows that we’re out here.”

“I know, but you can't fly!”

“Yes, Mr. Rogers I can fly a plane.”

“No.”

“What?” Tony asked confused.

“I said no.”

“Yeah, I heard you, but what do you mean _no_?”

“I mean that you are not flying yourself or anybody else in this mess.”

Tony forgot about how much he wanted a moment similar to happen when Rogers had his hands clutched into his jacket, fighting back every time that Tony disagreed with him.

“You can't do that,” Rogers hissed, grip tightening, noses an inch apart. Tony was on his tiptoes, heart hammering, and skin burning against the eyes watching them.

“I will do what I have to do!” Tony yelled back and pushed Rogers back against the window. Tony backed up and pulled his phone out. “How far are you?” he asked JARVIS.

“Approximately ten minutes out. Be ready to take over,” JARVIS replied.

“Thank you.” He put his phone away again, and looked around at the selection of people. “Pepper I'm taking you home. Clint, I might need muscle, you're coming with me, and you Loki. I have room for one more-”

“I'll go,” Rogers interrupted and stepped over.

Tony turned to look at Rogers skeptically.

“I can't let four of my students take off without supervision,” he said quietly.

Tony blinked at him and nodded dumbly. The situation came into realization, and images of how they had been pressed against each other, hissing hot breathed words at each other flashed in him mind.

“It's safer here,” he warned.

“I know.”

Tony had to tear himself away from the gorgeous face to speak to the rest of the others. “The rest of you need to stay here. Keep trying to get in touch with someone. We will be back with help as soon as we can, but for now, stay put.”

The guys, chests high with fake bravery, stomped to the door of the bus. Just before Tony could grab Pepper and shield her from the rain, Darcy ran up to him.

“I want to come,” she said.

“You’re safer here Darce,” he said back.

“You’re taking Pepper.”

“I have to keep her with me,” he explained. He couldn't just leave Pepper. He knew that she would be safer on the bus, but leaving her would mean leaving his whole family.

“I know.” She sighed. “Come back,” she said quietly.

Tony laughed and pulled her to his chest. “Don’t be such a girl,” he said into her hair.

“I mean it. If you don't come back, your aren't getting your shirt back.”

Tony cupped her face and kissed her on the forward, his body buzzing with a mix of nerves and a bit of excitement while caring that everyone, including Rogers, was watching.

“I'll see you later,” he whispered and pushed her back with the others, grabbing Pepper by the hand.

Outside, rain beat down on them so hard that Tony had to peel his coat off just to keep himself from being weighed down. Pepper ran alongside him, his arm over her shoulder, and the other three stuck close behind them. They huddled together to watch the gorgeous cream-colored jet land, silky blue lights coming from the front where JARVIS' voice sounded through loud speakers.

“Hello Mr. Stark,” said JARVIS.

“Hey JARVIS! Do you mind letting us in?”

“I'm running a security scan on your guests.”

“They're all good. Let us in!”

“Yes sir,” JARVIS replied and the steps lowered, granting them entrance to the jet.

Tony sat Pepper down in one of the seats, and pointed for the others to sit. Loki sat next to Clint, next to Pepper. Rogers didn't sit. He stood, watching Tony, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Hold on,” Tony told them, and ran to grab twelve heated towels from the heated box in the back wall. He tossed two to everyone, draped one over his bare shoulders that were covered in goosebumps, and gave the other one to Pepper so that she had three.

“Everyone take your coats off,” Rogers ordered. “Hang them out to dry.”

They all did as they were told, Tony having to hang out his shirt too since it was just as wet as his jacket. Tony nodded at them before he finally went to the cockpit. JARVIS greeted him and began reading him instructions on how to fly the jet that he hadn't flown since his father taught him how to when he was twelve. Tony did as he was told, careful of the instrumental panel and controls that were older than he was used to. Slowly, the jet inched forward, and Tony sang a silent victory in his head.

“Stark,” said the strained voice of Rogers.

Tony jumped and then glanced back. “What?” he snapped.

“I made everyone put their seat belts on-”

“Great, now you go do the same.”

“Scoot over,” Rogers said instead of agreeing, and squeezed his large body into the small space.

Tony considered telling Rogers to go back, but was already too stressed with flying the old jet through the messy storm with his closest friends and Rogers on board. He glanced at Rogers again and felt better knowing that he was there, squished up against him. Even though Tony had no shirt, Rogers' own shirt was too baggy against his smooth skin, and they were both drenched from the rain with sweat forming on their foreheads, Tony felt better. His hands shook as he steered them forward, pressure building up in the boxy room. The jet zoomed forward, shakily through the storm, lights dim, with JARVIS' voice in the background instructing him.

“This is too much for you,” Rogers said, voice quivering.

“I know we aren't on the best terms, and I kinda messed up your life, but can you please just... be my teacher?”

There was a few seconds of silence before Rogers' hand came up to his shoulder blades and he said, “You’re doin' good.”

The accent calmed Tony enough that his hands shook less. Tony's heart didn't slow though, because he asked for his teacher, and instead he got Steve Rogers.

 

 

Tony flew through the storm, Rogers silent next to him. It grew extremely hot, and Tony was damp with sweat all over, just as Rogers was and that only made Tony heat more. About twenty minutes after liftoff, Tony asked Rogers to go check on the others. Rogers did as told without question, and came back with a glass of water.

“Your talking air craft made it for you.” Rogers held it out, and Tony put the jet on its automatic setting that would only last for a few minutes before steering them off track.

“Thanks.” Tony gulped it down and leaned against the soft wall behind them. “And his name is JARVIS.”

Rogers nodded. “Sorry. How long ’til we land?”

Tony rubbed his face, tired out of his mind. “Maybe thirty more minutes.”

“I can't believe that your only sixteen, and can fly a jet,” Rogers chuckled, amazed.

Tony looked at Rogers. “So?”

“It's... amazing.”

Tony tied his brows together. “It's horrible.”

“Why?”

“Because I'm sixteen. I didn't want my father to make me grow up like an adult.”

Rogers face was only a few inches from Tony's so Tony could just about feel the air change when Rogers nodded and inhaled sharply.

Tony leaned forward and took control of the jet again, telling JARVIS that he was ready. Not ten minutes later, the signal went out, and JARVIS silenced. The lights went out, and yells came from the cabin. Tony gasped, banging on the wall, screaming for JARVIS to say something. The jet began to fall towards the ground and Tony couldn't help but look to Rogers.

“What’s going on?” Rogers asked loudly.

“I don't know!” Tony yelled back.

“What do we do?”

“I don't know!”

The two looked at each other, and then forward again, hanging on for dear life. Tony racked his brain for a solution but came up with nothing. He had to do something though. So without warning Rogers, Tony climbed over top of him, pulling himself up using the door, and scrambled for leverage towards the back of the jet.

Pepper was crying and screaming, while the other guys did similar things. Clint struggled to take his seat belt off and helped pull Tony closer to the back, until Tony could reach the switch deck at the back of the jet. He pulled the door to it open, it breaking off and falling towards the cockpit where Rogers was watching with terrified eyes.

Tony checked all the controls and ran a quick scan with his phone to see if there was some type of internal damage. The test didn’t have any results though due to how high they were in the sky. There wasn’t any other way to see why the entire jet just suddenly lost power and without knowing what was wrong, it was impossible to fix it.

Tony held on tightly and glanced around at the chaos around him.

 “We’re getting dangerously low!” Rogers yelled, breaking him from his trance, which Tony was thankful for because he had yet to figure out what to do.

“Keep trying the controls!” Tony told him.

Tony wished he’d never tried flying the stupid old jet. It had been a horrible idea and Rogers even told him not to, but he had wanted to get help. In retrospect, if the jet had flown perfectly, Tony would be a hero but it hadn’t so the only outcome left was death. They were going to die in a plane crash because Tony thought he could go find help. It was his entire freaking fault.

“Tony?” Pepper called out to him.

“Pepper!” he called back, hoping she wouldn’t hear the fear in his voice. “It’s going to be alright!”

“Stark!” shouted Rogers.

Tony looked over to Rogers who stood in the doorway to the cockpit, eyes hard on him.

“Do you have any parachutes in here?” Rogers asked.

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Why would I have any of those?”

“In case of an emergency? Like this one?!”

“I…” Tony considered Rogers’ words. They hardly had any time left so checking to make sure they didn’t have any in the back compartment wasn’t going to cause any harm. He didn’t want to spend the rest of his life fighting with his teacher over parachutes.

The back compartment was pitch black and cluttered with old things they used to keep on the jet for vacations. There were blankets and pillows, an airless floaty, dishes, board games, stuff like that. Useless stuff. Eyes straining, Tony pushed through the stuff, searching for any kind of object that could actually help them.

“Sir?” stuttered a distant and scratchy voice of JARVIS from under the rubble.

“JARVIS?” Tony gasped, confused. “Did the power come back on?”

“No sir, it seems that I have been switched over to an unknown device when I used the system to put me through whichever working device was closest to you. The phones weren’t working up here and the jet’s power is gone.”

“What device are you in?” Tony hurried to ask.

“I’m not quite sure.”

Tony grumbled to himself and pushed aside the last pile of junk. Sitting under a blanket, on a chair, was what looked to be a person. Tony yanked the dusty blanket away and his eyes nearly fell out of his head as he saw what was sitting under it. It was an iron suit. A suit that Tony could remember drawing pictures of when he was little. He had designed it, one of his first ideas, and it was sitting before him.

He had no clue how it ended up on the jet, or who even made it but he figured his father had to have been the one responsible for both of those matters. All of this ran though his head in less than a second and before anyone else had a chance to scream at him, Tony was babbling out a plan to JARVIS.

“JARVIS, I planned for this thing to fly; can it?”

“Flight is possible but it is not recommended.”

Tony didn’t give a shit what was recommended or not, if the suit could fly, he was going to make it fly.

“I need to use it!” he told JARVIS as he glanced out the window at the nearing ground.

Everything shifted around as the jet leaned to one side and Tony’s grip on the wall tightened. Before Tony’s eyes, the suit opened, providing a place for Tony to stand inside. Every voice in his head screamed that it was dangerous and a horrible idea and that he didn’t even know how to operate the suit but he didn’t have any other choice. Ignoring the nagging voices, Tony shakily stumbled over and tried to calm himself as the suit closed around him. The face piece opened and Tony heard JARVIS from all around in a static voice.

“Move as you would normally and tell me when you plan to fly.”

Tony realized that JARVIS didn’t sound happy, which was kind of funny but he didn’t have time to think about that. Quickly, Tony forced the suit to move around him to walk out to the others. Pepper screamed as she caught sight of him, and the others watched with wide eyes.

“Come on!” Tony demanded.

“What is that?” Pepper demanded although she was hurrying to unbuckle her seat belt. Clint and Loki stood up, each holding one of Pepper’s arms steady and struggling to walk over through the insane shaking of the jet.

“Rogers!” Tony called, deciding Pepper could wait for an explanation until after they survived. If they did.

Rogers climbed from the cockpit and his eyes widened as he caught sight of what was going on. “How do you have that?” he gasped loudly.

“No time!” Tony demanded. “Grab the masks and tie yourselves to the suit!”

After what seemed like hours but in reality was about ten seconds, everyone had a breathing mask on and were hurrying to tie their arms onto the suit with cut off seat belts or loose jackets. Rogers was the last to tie his self on. Tony didn’t know what he had been doing but suddenly, surprisingly steady hands were tying a breathing mask around Tony’s face.

Tony looked at him with thankful eyes and Rogers nodded in acknowledgement. Pepper was tied onto Tony’s right arm and held on for dear life with the arm attached to him and used the other one to hold onto Clint’s hand who was attached to the same arm. Loki was on the other side with Rogers and the two gripped onto each other’s arms. They all shuffled over to the door and Tony said a quick little prayer as the mask went down over his face.

“Hold on!” he yelled to everyone.

Tony pulled the emergency exit handle and the pressure yanked him from the edge, everyone getting flung into the air with him. As gravity forced them to fall fast and the wind spun them all around, it was impossible to focus. Tony didn’t know if he was looking up or down and couldn’t tell if he was falling or going higher because he could literally feel nothing but the intense pressure. He forced his head to turn both ways to make sure everyone was still holding on and he filled with relief as he assured that they were.

“JARVIS, we’re ready to fly,” Tony managed to say through the breathing mask.

Suddenly the pressure eased and they weren’t falling as quickly. A sick feeling stabbed Tony viciously and he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on not getting sick. When he opened them again he could see the ground coming closer at an odd angle.

“Are we flying?”

“There is too much weighing the suit down but the suit’s managing to slow the fall down.”

“Well slow it down more!”

“If you shift to have your backs facing down, the weight will be balanced enough to slow the fall once you’re within a safe range to the ground.”

Tony felt weary about turning them all because then they wouldn’t be able to see the ground. He knew if he didn’t listen to JARVIS though, they would be nothing but splatter on the ground and forced himself to shift them.

The others probably didn’t even notice, which was a good thing, because they all had their eyes shut tightly in protection from the whipping air. From inside the suit, Tony could only hear a little of what they had to be hearing on the outside so he doubted they could hear anything he was saying either.

A pang of worry stuck Tony as he spotted the jet falling to the ocean in the distance. It wasn’t on fire or spitting out people; it just dropped, pieces breaking free, with all the lights off. Tony held his breath as the broken pieces of the old jet crashed into the water below because that meant they were getting closer to the ground too. The past five minutes felt like the longest time of his life and all he could think was, _what if they were the last?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that this chapter has a LOT of problems and is so out there. Like, it doesn't even go with the rest of the story and this kind of stuff just doesn't happen. Honestly, I could have taken it out completely and altered the rest of the story but there are other things that happen because of this that I really like so I tried to fix this as much as possible with the help of my partner in crime.


	13. Watching You (Part One)

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Watching You (Part One)

Tony felt the pain all over him before he could even realize his eyes had flown open and there were people surrounding him. Once he could focus enough to see the people around him, he saw how Loki actually looked worried and the tears streaming down Pepper’s face. He could see Clint pulling the pieces of the suit off of him, which was relieving some of the pain. He had the urge to tell Pepper to stop crying and that everything was alright, and even bigger one to point out Loki’s obvious worry for him but he was a bit stuck on something else.

Maybe it was the way they were so full of horror that Tony could hardly force himself to breathe, or how blue they were, or even how intensely they were watching him, but whatever it was made it absolutely impossible to do anything. Eventually Tony blinked because a sudden movement jarred him from his trance but his heart only raced faster as he realized what that movement was.

“Tony?” Rogers asked, voice tight. A hand came to Tony’s face and steady fingers brushed the hair from Tony’s face. “Say something.”

What was he supposed to say?! Uh, hey did we live? The fuck are you touching me for? Tell Loki to stop staring at me? Will you just kiss me a little? Maybe it will even make me feel better?

“Stark?” Rogers’ voice was getting even more worried and for some reason, it was killing Tony. The look on Rogers’ face, like it was the end of the world or some shit like that made Tony feel even worse than the rest of the pain all over his body and he couldn’t stand it.

“Favorite… student ever…right?”

Relief washed over Rogers’ face and he looked over to Clint. “Go check to see if the busses are here yet!”

“Pepper, come with me,” Clint told Pepper gently.

“I don’t want to leave him,” Pepper said and Tony realized she was holding onto his hand rather tightly.

Tony could tell by the look on Clint’s face that Tony was not looking very hot at the moment and could only be making Pepper more scared than she already was.

“Go,” Tony told her, his voice scratchy and pain bursting into pain as he tried to move his head to look at her.

Pepper looked at them all with worry but Rogers nodded for her to go and finally she kissed Tony lightly on the cheek before getting to her feet and walking with Clint up some hill they were by.

As soon as they were gone, Tony let out the groan of pain he’d been holding in since he tried to turn his head and Rogers’ hands came up to his face worriedly. He obviously didn’t know what to do with his hands so they kind of just lingered there, as he seemed to be inspecting Tony.

“Are you ok?” Rogers asked.

“Corse,” Tony grumbled as a flare of pain shook his body.

“You don’t look it.”

Tony wanted to roll his eyes at the guy but something told him if he did that it would only cause him more pain. Loki though, did roll his eyes and he sat back on his heels with a sigh.

“He’ll be fine,” Loki said to Rogers.

“Where are we?” Tony asked.

“You managed to land us in a ditch with all of your brilliance,” Loki scowled.

Rogers’ head snapped up and he glared at Loki. “Why don’t you go check on the busses too?”

Loki raised his eyebrows at Tony and then a smirk broke out on his face. “ _Sure_.”

Tony felt like strangling Loki but he was gone before he could accomplish that.

“He’s your friend?” Rogers asked in disbelief.

Tony chuckled at that and then winced at how much it hurt to chuckle. “Kind of a love-hate relationship if you know what I mean.”

Rogers simply nodded and looked to the ground. “We all made it to the ground safely but all of a sudden your suit went haywire. Knocked you around a bunch and once we managed to get it to stop you were unconscious. Pepper called the police and busses are on the way.”

“Busses?”

“Ambulances.”

“Oh,” Tony replied and gulped. He didn’t know what to say for one, and he was also a little afraid that if he did find something to say that he would only scream out in pain. “Hurts,” he finally got out but wanted to kick himself at how helpless he sounded.

“I know.” Rogers looked down at Tony, gave him a sad smile and said, “I’m watching you though.

 

“Good morning Mr. Stark,” said the hot brunette nurse in charge of taking care of Tony.

They had arrived at the hospital so late the night prior that they stayed over night for observation. Turned out that not only did Tony have a concussion, but he also had a sprained ankle, a broken rib or two and he still had bruises and scrapes all over his body from the stupid suit. So after getting to the hospital and getting patched up while Clint made sure help got to the kids in the bus and Rogers used a couple choice words to tell the police exactly how he felt about how they were doing they’re jobs, the hospital admitted Tony for the night.

Pepper, Loki, Clint, and Rogers also got checked out to make sure everything was fine with them and they were all released. Pepper spent the whole night and early morning hours at his side while Loki waited in his room, aggravated and tired until Thor Odinson came to pick him up. Odinson wished Tony luck and assured them that Rogers had _not_ been arrested before wrapping a coat around Loki’s shoulders and left. Eventually Pepper had to leave but promised to come back and pick him up when he got discharged.

“You look fine.” The nurse smiled. “Considering the alternative, you came out pretty well.” She laughed a little bit, and handed Tony a cup of pain medicine. “There are a ton of reporters out there that want to talk to you, and a-” she looked down on her clipboard “-Steven Rogers.”

Tony blinked confused. “Rogers?”

“That is what he said his name was.”

“Send him in,” Tony said before swallowing the pills.

Rogers came in a few minutes later with a brown haired woman on his arm. She looked just like Penny. Suddenly Tony kicked himself. Penny had to have been Rogers' girlfriend's niece or sister or something.

“Hello Mr. Rogers,” Tony said, a very unrealistic smile forming on his face. Rogers' girlfriend was gorgeous and Tony was jealous that she got to walk so close to him.

“Hi.” Rogers approached the bed and leaned against the railing. “Tony, this is Peggy, my girlfriend, and Peggy, this is Tony Stark my... student.”

“You are the one that… saved Steve's life.” Peggy smiled and leaned in to kiss Tony on the forehead.

Tony wanted to laugh at how Penny and Peggy were so alike, right down to their names, but instead nodded to Peggy, and tried to push his head more into the pillow to escape the kiss. He failed and felt the dark red lipstick mark on his face as Peggy stepped back.

“Thank you,” Peggy cooed.

“No prob,” Tony said coldly.

“Peggy can we have a minute?” Rogers asked.

Peggy nodded. “Of course, but I want you home soon to rest, ok?”

“Yes ma'am.” Rogers smiled and waved her off.

After Peggy left they stayed silent for a few minutes. Eventually, Rogers pulled a chair over and he sat down like he was out of breath.

“Does she know that your life wouldn't have even been in danger if you hadn't insisted on coming with us?” Tony asked.

Rogers blinked at him. “Peggy knows that Tony Stark saved my life, which is true. You saved all of us.”

“Yeah, I did,” Tony agreed with a smirk.

Rogers rolled his eyes and chuckled. “So everyone on the bus made it safely here, and most of them have been released already. Pepper and Rhodey are at your house now, and Loki and... Darcy.”

“Thanks for the info Cap,” Tony replied.

“I have to get home, Peggy’s probably worried to death about Penny.”

“So Penny is...”

“Penny is Peggy's sister. She’s staying with us while their parents travel.”

“Cool,” Tony lied.

Rogers got up and glanced out the window to Tony's room before reaching a thumb to Tony's forehead and wiping the lipstick off. He leaned in and replaced Peggy's kiss with one of his own, and Tony' heart nearly burst through his chest as he felt the warm lips on his skin.

“I'll see you in class,” Rogers said as he leaned away.

Tony watched him walk away with shocked and needy eyes.


	14. Watching You (Part Two)

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Watching You (Part Two)

Reporters waited outside Tony's house for hours after he got home until finally Darcy went and screamed at them all to leave. They would probably make a story out of that. Tony didn't see the big deal. All he did was fly a few people to find help, crash the jet and fall a few thousand feet with his friends tied to a heavy suit that ended up abusing him. He didn’t know how everyone found out about what happened so quickly but he didn’t care either way. All he knew was that the reporters were annoying as hell.

Clint and Loki were busy watching the news while Natasha and Pepper sat on the couch wrapped up in a bajillion blankets. Darcy had been complaining of a headache, so Tony sent her up to his ginormous bed to sleep it off. Rhodey and Jane came over with dinner and get-well-soon cards since they hadn't been on the bus. Jane was far too concerned about Darcy to stay down stairs long and disappeared up the stairs a few minutes after they arrived. Rhodey hugged Tony and then went to sit next to Pepper, kissing her on the cheek.

Tony wasn't in the mood for much, and mostly just wanted to go downstairs and finish any unfinished projects. It was a silent agreement between him, Loki, Clint, and Pepper not to talk about how close to drying they had been, so he would have to make up some excuse for finishing everything. Eventually, Tony grabbed a beer and snuck downstairs, locking the door and telling JARVIS not to let anyone down. When it was past two in the morning, he went back upstairs to see that everyone had gone home except for Pepper who slept on one end of the circular leather couch. He covered her with a thick blanket that had fallen to the floor and wandered up the stairs to his own bedroom. Jane was gone but Darcy was still there, tucked under a blanket in shorts and a tee shirt.

Tony stripped to his boxers and climbed in next to her. Darcy wiggled closer and he put an arm around her ribs.

 

Tony returned to school on Monday, and didn't get any make up work for the two days that he missed. Students and teachers pointed to him, and told him how awesome he was, while reporters waited just off the school grounds for him to leave school later. Other than those things though, school seemed relatively normal. He noticed that Rogers had been dropped off by Peggy instead of riding his motorcycle, and Penny also hitched a ride with them.

Tony's face heated as their eyes met, and his mind flashed back to how Rogers made it a point to wipe Peggy's kiss away to replace it with his own, and how amazing it was. Then he remembered how all of it had been because Tony saved Rogers' life, and how there was nothing between them. Tony buried the feelings and walked off to class.

During lunch Tony had to meet up with Banner, who gave him a light pat on the back and a “good job”, to talk about what his project would be. They decided that it would be a combination of robotics and physics, based on the suit that Tony would be improving. Even though the accident had been terrible, it provided the perfect inspiration for the Academic Fair project. He had no choice but to tell the whole story, or everything minus the Rogers' part, to Banner in order for the project to make sense though. That only made Banner more amazed. They had two weeks to get it together, but Tony was sure that that was more than enough time. He knew his cousin would have a fit since he wasn’t supposed to put any strain on his head but he knew what he was doing.

Tony noticed in English how Odinson didn't even look at Jane, but instead at Loki. Loki looked back, but the looks that they were exchanging weren't 'I'm in love with you' looks, but scared and nervous looks. Tony tried talking to Loki about it on the way to history, but Loki brushed him off, and when Tony walked past Rogers, his pulse was so loud in his ears that he couldn't hear himself think, much less pay attention to a conversation with Loki.

He sat down in the gum seat, that was miraculously cleaned, and the others sat around him, including Penny, which he thought was a bit odd. Penny did get along with most of them though, so it wasn't too out of the blue that they would make her part of their group. It seemed that anyone who got along with them instantly became part of them. He didn't really hate Penny anymore though, because she wasn't abnormally close to Rogers, she was just the sister of his perfect girlfriend.

Things with Rogers went back to normal much too quickly. Rogers was sweet and sour during class, and nonexistent outside of it. Tony paid more attention to class than he did to how gorgeous the teacher was, because he was finally realizing that nothing was going to happen between them. That kiss Rogers gave him on the forehead was the closest thing that Tony was going to get to anything, and he knew that it meant nothing, so he was using it as the ending point of their situation. Tony knew that he had to get over Rogers, and he would. He just needed a distraction.

 

The academic fair provided the perfect distraction. Tony could spend all of his time focusing on that, and not fantasizing about Rogers, and even became closer with Banner. He went to Banner's classroom everyday after school and sometimes during lunch. It had been the following Tuesday, exactly one week from the first academic fair judging, that it all crumbled.

Peggy handed Pepper a gray and red envelope, an elegant folded piece of paper folded up inside, and she slid it to Tony's desk. In black curly ink were the words-

_You have been invited to Penny and Peggy Carter's birthday extravaganza on March 2 nd. Please wear formal attire. Gifts are accepted, but not necessary. Please call the number below for the address._

Tony smiled at her before shoving the invitation into his bag. There went his best attempt to stay away from Rogers, because soon Pepper would drag him to their _house_. Tony faced forward, trying to not look out of the ordinary while Rogers talked about history project submissions for the academic fair.

“Tomorrow there is going to be a meeting for all participants in the gym after school,” Rogers said three minutes before the bell was due to ring.

“Are you going to that?” Pepper asked from behind him.

Tony hadn't really been paying attention, so when Pepper asked him, he just offered a “Sure.” and then turned back around.

The bell rang and Tony got up to leave, raising a brow at Pepper's all too happy expression.

“What?” he asked her.

“I'm proud that you’re getting into these school things now.” She walked next to him, grabbing a paper off of Rogers’ desk from a stack of identical papers. “Here.” She handed it to Tony. “This is the information for the meeting tomorrow.”

Tony took it, and looked it over. He groaned internally because he didn't know that he had agreed to sit through some meeting with a bunch of other kids with their “sure to win” projects.

“Uh-”

“You agreed Tony.” Pepper pointed at him and then walked faster to catch up with Natasha and Clint.

“What was that about?” Loki asked, eyeing the paper.

“I have to go to some stupid meeting tomorrow after school,” Tony replied.

“Darcy is going to that.”

“Really?” Tony perked up at just the thought of Darcy going.

“Jane is doing a project on the solar system I believe.”

“So Darcy is going?”

“Like I said, Jane is doing a project and will be there. Darcy is still Jane's best friend.”

Tony grabbed Loki's head and gave him a sloppy kiss on the forehead. “This is why you’re my friend Lokster!” he called before running off, leaving a shocked Loki by the history classroom. Tony left so fast that he hadn't even noticed how Rogers had been watching with hard eyes.

Tony found Darcy by his car when he got outside, just where he assumed she would be. She raised her eyebrows at him when he came running over, out of breath. Tony nodded for her to get in after he jumped over the top of the door. He turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot.

“You didn't tell me that you’re going to the meeting tomorrow.”

“Neither did you,” she pointed out.

“Touché.” Tony shrugged. “Whatever, the point is that we are both going and both of them-”

“Both of who?”

“Ugh, Jane and Rogers- anyway, so they will both be there and we need to go all out with our whole dating thing!” he huffed.

“I thought that you were giving up on that?”

Tony snapped his mouth shut. He had promised himself that he was done with the teacher crush thing. He thought about it the entire ride until he pulled into the ten-car garage. He was still done with thinking that anything would happen between them because he knew it wouldn't, but that didn't mean that he couldn't still act Tonylike about it. He figured helping Darcy, which would be his main reason for the show the next day, would help him get over it anyways.

“I'm done with it Darce, but I can still help you. Besides, he’s still very hot.”

Darcy face palmed and got out of the car.

“Popcorn?” Tony asked.

“Duh,” Darcy said as she stepped into the house.

The conversation was lost after popcorn was brought up, and the two of them eventually went to sit on the back patio, skipping a swim in the pool that had steam lingering above it. Tony turned on the in ground heating so when the sat on the smooth ground and looked over the beach, he was warm. Tony remembered back to when they all went swimming, and how simple things had been. He didn't have to worry about Rogers, or his girlfriend, or hundreds of reporters waiting just off his property line.

“Why are you friends with Jane if she won't even notice you?” Tony asked and cringed when he realized how harsh that had sounded.

“Jane has always been my best friend and that will never change even though we fight a lot and she doesn't realize how much I need her.” She sighed. “I think Odinson broke up with her though.”

“What?” Tony gasped.

“Yeah, ever since the storm she’s been acting different. Like she doesn't talk about him too much anymore, but she still goes out to meet him. Well she still goes out and keeps it a secret, just like she did before we all found out about them.”

Tony had even realized how she didn't talk about Odinson constantly anymore, but he hadn't paid much attention to it. “Its so annoying, this teacher student thing. Like Loki and Odinson, Jane and Odinson, but then Odinson in the way of you and Jane, and then there’s Ro-”

“Mars and Neptune.” Darcy smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******************  
> STEVE: Tony... what's this about something people might hate?  
> TONY: Not sure yet Steve-o but can you keep it down? I'm trying to read.  
> STEVE: Oh, sorry sorry... wait what are you reading?  
> TONY: Nothing. Go away.  
> STEVE: But what are these comments about us for?  
> TONY: NOTHING!  
> STEVE ...Tony.  
> TONY: It's a fanfiction ok?!  
> STEVE: What's that?  
> TONY: UGH. Just a thing some people write about stuff and things happen to people and just THINGS OK?!  
> STEVE: ...  
> TONY: Stop it! No reading over my shoulder! That's not something people do.  
> STEVE: But-  
> TONY: Just TRY to act normal.  
> STEVE: How many times do I have to tell you Stark?! Just 'cause I'm-  
> TONY: Yeah yeah, I've heard the whole spiel. That out of your time thing is just an excuse. Stop being nosy!  
> STEVE: I have a right to know what's being written about me.  
> TONY: Lies. Now go away.  
> STEVE: I would if I could.  
> TONY: Use your feet.  
> STEVE: Dr. Banner's s'posed to be recording your health and I have to watch you so I'm not leaving- why are you a student in this thing?  
> TONY: FUCKING CAPTAIN AMERICA! GO AWAY!  
> *******************
> 
> MUHAHAHA NOW THIS IS GOOOOD. I LIKE I LIKE. THE WHOLE THING IS JUST WORKING PERRRRFECTLY.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm super sorry it's been so long since I updated! So here's a two part chapter in one, and I'll post the next one in a bit too. Lava cake you all!

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Later 

Tony walked behind Darcy and Jane, hardly paying attention to what Jane was saying about her project. Darcy understood it all, and nodded along, making a few comments every once in a while. It was one of those rare times that they were getting along and not bickering.

The gym wasn't very full when they arrived. There were six large round tables, but only three of them were half full, maybe twenty kids in all. Tony and the girls sat at one of the tables near the front, overachievers, and waited for one of the teachers to say something. Mr. Karlisle, Mr. Banner, Ms. Hill, Rogers, two other teachers that Tony didn't know, and the art teacher, stood around a random desk in front of them, talking to each other.

“Quiet down,” said the female teacher that Tony didn't know. She had gray hair in a bun on the top of her head, and was plump with a flowered dress to the floor. “This is the first meeting for the academic fair, and I'm glad most of you could make it.

Tony noticed that Penny was there too, and Clint. Mr. Edwards walked in just as the gray haired teacher finished speaking. Edwards waved to Tony, as well as three of the kids from their period, Shyla, Corey, and Conner. One of the other kids Tony recognized was Jack, a boy from their English class.

“Hello Mr. Edwards,” said the teacher.

“Good evening Mrs. Wiley!” Edwards smiled as he set his brief case down on the desk. “I can take it from here.” He patted her on the back. “Ok kiddos, so this meeting is basically where we will meet each other and get papers on the first judging. Also, Ms. Leroy, the art teacher, has a few of her students here to help us make posters to get people to come.”

Ms. Leroy had curly blonde hair and rosy skin. She was young and sweet looking, wearing a tight navy blue dress and ratty converse. She waved and Tony caught sight of the huge diamond on her ring finger.

“First off, I need you to get with your chosen teacher and get the papers that they have brought for you,” Edwards said, pointing to the teachers.

Tony got up and walked over to Banner, where two other kids were already talking with him.

“Tony, this is Ming,” He pointed to a girl with glasses and silky black hair. “And this is Thomas.” He pointed to a dark skinned boy who was covered in muscle and looked fun to hang out with. “Guys, this is Tony Stark.” Banner’s voice was almost proud, like the other two should have been honored to meet Tony.

“Hello,” they both said in unison.

“Alright, so lets get this freak show on the road,” he said to Banner as he looked at all of the other nerdy kids getting together with their teachers. Edwards had Shyla, Conner, and Corey. The second teacher that Tony hadn't known turned out to be Mr. Rae, a science teacher that only had two kids, Jane and another girl. Wiley had Jack and three other students that Tony didn't know, and Hill had only one boy and one girl. Rogers and Karlisle had six kids, Penny, Clint, two other boys, and two other girls. The other four kids in the gym were still sitting at a table, talking to Ms. Leroy, so they were probably art students.

“This packet contains information about the fair, as well as permission slips to go onto the next levels if you make it past the previous levels.” Banner handed them each a thick manila folder that had a blue and gold seal on the front with the words _The Academic Fair_ in swirly letters around a bold eagle.

They all went back to their tables, and Clint, Penny, Jane, Darcy, Jack, Ming, Thomas, Conner, Cory, Shyla, and Tony all squeezed around one table. They talked about their projects. Clint was designing a weapon that could be used in the army, while Penny was writing a report on World War II. Corey and Conner were constructing a robot that would look and act like a human, and admitted that they were only in the fair for fun. Tony zoned out for the rest of the conversation, watching Rogers shuffle papers while he talked to the other teachers at the desk. He was jarred from his fantasizing when Rogers cleared his throat to get their attention.

“Ms. Leroy is going to hand out posters and sharpies for you to use to make posters for your project. The more people that come to see your project at the fair, the better chance you have of winning,” Rogers explained.

Ms. Leroy came to their table, arms full of different colored sharpies, and had a stack of posters tucked under her elbow. “Here we are.” She smiled and dropped everything onto the table. “Make as many posters as you want, and don't be afraid to ask for help.”

Tony wasn't really an artist, and he didn't have Pepper there to help him, so he took a marker and a poster and just kind of stared at it blankly. He noticed how most of the other kid's posters weren't fantastic either, and he knew that he would be able to draw nicely because of his experience designing, but he wasn't extremely creative when it came to just ink and a flat surface.

“Here,” Tony heard the familiar voice of Rogers saying.

Tony looked up to see Rogers standing behind him, one arm leaning against the table on Tony's left, the other over his right shoulder, using an ink pen to draw something on Tony's poster. He felt his body freeze out of nerves, but he didn't let it show. Instead, Tony watched Rogers draw the outline of the suit fall from the sky with the others strapped stuck to it, storm clouds all around them.

Tony didn't know how Rogers even knew what his project was, but he was still stuck on how amazing the drawing was, with sharp lines and how realistic, yet animated everything looked. He could feel Rogers chest brushing against his back as he moved his arm closer to the top of the page to add detail to the clouds.

Darcy was watching them from her side of the table, and winked at Tony, which only made him feel even more awkward.

“Now finish it,” Rogers said quietly to Tony.

Tony missed the feel of Rogers behind him, and turned to look at him. Rogers was about to walk away when Tony grabbed the corner of his jacket. Tony looked at his traitorous hand and then up to Rogers' furrowed brows.

“I have papers to sign,” Rogers said as an excuse, and Tony nodded, letting go of the jacket. “But-” Rogers' lips quirked into a very faint smile,“-later,” he finished.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, although he wasn't sure what he was agreeing to. All he knew and cared about was that he was just promised something for later.

 

When the meeting was over, Tony met up with Darcy, Jane, and Clint. Darcy slid her hand into Tony's hand, although neither of them doing it on purpose, and Jane eyed their hands skeptically. Clint was on the phone with Natasha, talking about renting movies or something, and then Coulson busted through the gym doors.

“Clint,” Coulson called, and Clint spun around quickly, snapping the phone shut and disposing of it in his pocket.

“Sir?” he asked.

“I have something that I need you to do.” Coulson walked over, ignoring the other kids.

“Right now?”

“Romanoff can come too.” Coulson sighed and turned to leave, Clint following behind him.

“That was weird,” Jane said.

“Ya think?” Darcy asked.

“I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for some Shawarma!” Tony clapped his hands together.

Darcy rolled her eyes and nodded, Jane shrugging in agreement.

“Penny?” Tony turned to look at Penny, who was packing her things. “Wanna come?” He asked. Tony didn't actually mind Penny that much, and getting on her good side probably meant getting on Rogers' good side too. Except he was done with Rogers, right? Wrong? Right. No he was done.

“Go where?” she asked sweetly.

Tony forgot about the fight he had been having with himself and said “Shawarma,” with a smile.

“Steve?” Penny turned to Rogers, who looked up quickly and looked at Penny with questioning eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Do you mind if I go hang out with Tony and the others?”

Rogers' eyes trailed over to Tony. “Peggy is working tonight so call me when you need to be picked up,” he told Penny.

“Thank you, I will.” Penny smiled and joined the others by the door, Rogers' eyes still on Tony as if to say, “What game are you playing now?”

Tony licked his lip without meaning to, and smirked when Rogers’ hand that he had been using to hold himself up on the desk slipped and he nearly fell to the ground. He wasn't positive on what had just happened, but when he led his friends out of the gym, he had a grin on his face.

Because Tony Stark was himself, he couldn't help the cocky look on his face when he walked into the restaurant with three nice looking girls by his side. Yeah, one of them was in love with the second, and the third was the sister of the woman dating the history teacher that Tony had dreamed about the night prior, but those were just details. Everyone watched as they ordered their food, since they had made a bit of a show speeding into the parking lot in Tony's flashy car, and Tony had on his sunglasses again.

“Do you do that everywhere you go?” Penny asked when they sat down.

“What? Be awesome?” Tony asked, taking a sip of his water.

“No.” Darcy laughed. “She meant, do you act like a douche bag everywhere you go?”

“I feel offended! She’s offending me!” Tony gasped and pointed to Darcy.

“I'm your girlfriend, I have that right,” she joked and leaned into him.

Jane was silent, watching them, and Tony realized that they were doing that lovey-dovey thing that he usually hated seeing other people do. Penny's phone buzzed and she looked at it before setting it down.

“It's just Steve,” she sighed.

“Steve?” Jane asked confused.

“Rogers,” Tony supplied and both Jane and Penny looked at him confused, while Darcy did a mixture of coughing and giggling into her soda.

“You know our teacher's first name?” Jane asked.

“Penny knows his name,” Tony pointed out.

“I live with him,” Penny replied.

Tony didn't know why a huge pang of jealousy coursed through him when she said that, so he shrugged and took a bite of his food.

“Bucky told him,” Darcy said simply, adding her two cents.

“I think that there’s something I'm missing. Who’s Bucky?” Jane asked.

“Steve's best friend,” Tony and Penny both said in unison.

“I didn't know that you knew Bucky,” Penny told Tony.

“I met him at one of his parties.” Tony explained.

“Oh, that Bucky!” Jane said. “He used to go to our school!”

“Bingo!” Darcy said sarcastically.

“Wow,” Penny laughed.

“I didn't know that Mr. Rogers knew him.” Jane said.

“Yeah, Rogers used to go to our school too, but we were still young,” Darcy said.

Tony hadn't really thought about how Rogers probably went to their school, and it made him laugh just thinking about how awesome it would have been to go to school with him. He was probably one of the popular kids, with him being so gorgeous looking. Tony could just imagine Rogers walking the hall, with Bucky by his side and girls falling to his feet. Maybe Peggy even went to school with them. The whole thing played out in Tony's head, Rogers being happy and popular, to meet the girl of his dreams and to go to college and get the perfect job, finally to get an apartment with her and one day have mini Rogers running around.

Suddenly, Tony wasn't in the mood to eat, or get on Penny's good side, or fake date his best friend. Who was he, to want to mess up somebody's perfect happy ever after just because he thought his face was too kissable to resist? He had been right to forget about it, and wrong to go back on his word only a few days later. It was time to get over it because it wasn't even possible anyway. Rogers would never give up Peggy and his job and his _life_ , just for some sixteen year old in his last period.

 

“I'll meet you back at the corner that the Shawarma is on,” Tony heard Penny say into the phone.

He was trying to keep his thoughts in his head quiet, but they were running around in there like children at an amusement park. They kept yelling at him to remember how he had been promised a _Later_. They kept supplying him images of Rogers, how he looked when flustered, or how hard his chest looked under tightly crossed arms. _Shut up!_ Tony yelled back. It was ridiculous. Tony Stark wasn't supposed to put that much effort into something. Tony Stark was supposed to get what he wanted. Tony Stark wasn't supposed to keep things from himself. He wasn't supposed to _have_ to. Tony Stark was supposed to get what he wanted, how he wanted it. If he wanted Rogers on his knees on the ground before him, or laid out in the back seat of his awesome car, he was supposed to have it. He didn't want Steve Rogers though. He didn't want any of that. He did. Not. Want. Him. Or at least that’s what he was telling himself.

“Ok, bye Steve.” Penny put the phone in her pocket and turned back to the others.

“Do you _insist_ on calling him that?” Jane asked.

“You call Odinson by his first name.” Darcy snapped and Tony smirked at her. That was his little Darce.

“I should head back so that I'm there before he is.”

“Well you shouldn't walk back alone, it's dark and this is the city,” Jane said.

“She’s not four,” Tony suddenly said because he'd be damned if they made him walk all that way just to see Rogers there in his girlfriend's car, wearing that _jacket_ , with his hair, and the old fashioned _smile_. _Shut up, just shut up_.

“Actually, I agree with Jane,” Darcy said to Tony. “It's almost ten.”

“Why didn't you just tell him to meet us here?” Tony asked as they began to walk, much to his dismay.

“He isn't very familiar with the city. Kind of a...stick to what you know, man.”

“He lives in Malibu and doesn't visit Los Angeles?” Tony gasped.

“You weren't familiar with the city much either when we first met,” Jane cut in.

Tony wasn't really a city-goer, that was true, but he still knew how to get around. He was mostly just confused as to why a man would move from Brooklyn to Malibu and not explore.

“He doesn't like it much here actually.” Penny sighed. “Always drawing pictures of New York.”

Tony wondered when Rogers moved away from his home, and then tried not to care. He was curious, sure, but poking around in Rogers’ business wouldn't help anything.

“I saw him drawing on your poster earlier... it was... wow,” Jane said with a smile.

Tony realized that she had been talking to him, and decided to change the subject.

“So tomorrow is Thursday, but then Friday is the day after that, and you know what happens on Fridays?” he asked.

“Banner gives us a test,” Darcy suddenly groaned and punched Tony in the shoulder. “Why did you have to remind me?”

“What? No, I meant parties!” Tony nearly shouted.

“What about them?” Penny asked.

“Oh my dear friends.” Tony sighed. “We need to go to a party. Like, a killer party!”

“Let me know when you find one,” Darcy laughed.

“You've got to be kidding me. There has to be someone in our school that is having a party.”

Everyone gave Tony blank looks and just as they turned the corner to where a car sat on the curb, Rogers peering out the passenger window, Tony pulled them to a stop. “My house Friday. And you all better be there.” He exchanged a look with each of them. “Don't worry about bringing anything, I've got this under control.”

“Someone should wipe that grin off your face before they start to think you've gone insane,” pounded a voice that Tony was only too familiar with.

He hadn't even realized that Rogers had come over and looked up with guilty eyes to see him standing tall with his hands in his front pockets behind Penny.

“Mr. Rogers,” Tony said as he morphed his features into a more normal looking expression. “Eavesdropping are we?” He pointed at him and narrowed his eyes.

“Nice to see you too.” Rogers shifted on his feet. “Actually I came to ask you to lend me hand.”

“Any day,” Tony breathed before snapping his mouth shut and blinked the gaze from his eyes. “You were saying?”

“My car?” Rogers said with raised brows as he pointed to the car with his thumb.

“You know what? I am in a good mood so I suppose I can,” Tony said sarcastically.

The two walked and Tony noticed that somehow, Rogers managed to synchronize their steps.

“So I don't really know what’s going on,” Rogers said quietly.

“What? Will it just not start?” Tony asked as he lifted the hood.

“No it's fine, I meant- I meant...” He ran a hand through his hair as if he was nervous.

“The car is fine? Why am I-”

“Can you just shut up a minute Stark?” Rogers demanded.

Tony straightened and looked to Rogers. _Later_ , he thought.

“After the storm, in the hospital, what I did was wrong.”

Tony left the hood up so that the girls didn't see them, but he didn't really have anything to say. “Possibly.” He nodded. “I mean kissing a student, that’s a little-”

“I know.” Rogers looked to the ground. “I get that, and it won't happen, but the other stuff...”

“Other stuff?”

“The notes, the joking, the...”

Tony stayed silent.

“I don't know what’s going on with me.” He looked over to the girls and then back to Tony. “I yelled at you for doing that, and I turned around and did the same thing.”

“Hypocrite,” Tony muttered, too confused to say anything else.

Rogers' eyes darkened, and Tony realized what he just called his teacher.

“Sir,” Tony added.

“I don't know what you think that this is, but it's gotta stop. On both our parts. Got it?”

“I don't feel like we've really accomplished anything here.” Tony motioned between them.

“That’s cause they isn't anything that we gotta accomplish.”

“Ok, extremely confused over here Cap,” Tony replied.

Rogers groaned and took a step closer. Their eyes met for a spilt second and then Rogers stepped past Tony, brushing their shoulders. “I expect you in class tomorrow.”

Tony shrugged it off, too confused and partially hard, to even care what had just happened because he was done caring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is about halfway through the first part of this story! I'm going to try editing all of the second half so that I can write the second part of the story.  
> Comments are always appreciated ;)


End file.
